Viva La Revolution
by the-singular-peep
Summary: Chalchiutlicue had never been one for following the rules. Nine times Calamity rebels against her brother, and one time Ichabod is the rule breaker for once. [CO WRITTEN WITH MY GREAT FRIEND, MCAWSOME. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. CALAMITY/CHALCHIUTLICUE. ICKY/ICHABOD. XOCHIQUETZAL. XOCHIPILLI. IXTLILTON. BETSY LEE'S NO EVIL. RATED K PLUS FOR ALCOHOL AND DRUG THEMES.]


_Viva La Revolution_

* * *

Nine times Calamity rebels against her brother, and one time he is the rule breaker for once.

* _Chronological rather than the nine then the one_

See full notes as well as a list of ages at the bottom!

All stories have been written by either myself or the lovely Mc-Awsome, who can be found in my favorites. Full list of who wrote what at the bottom! Thank you so much, and please let us know what you think!

* * *

 _I Believe this is Your_ _'s_

It was a sunny, spring day, perfect for anything out-doorsy that anyone could imagine.

And a certain young lizard was refusing to wear clothing.

"Those are too girly, I'm not wearing that!" Chalchiutlicue shouted, her small five year old body filled with annoyance. Ichabod sighed from where he was kneeled on the ground in his human form beside his sister's small, stark naked body.

"Chalchiutlicue, we have gone over this _ten thousand_ times. You are a girl, and you will _dress_ like a girl." He stopped a moment, then rephrased. " _Or_ you will at _least_ put some clothes on. Do you know how much you could get into just running around, your body so vulnerable?

Ichabod reached towards his sister then, her new floral underwear in his left hand. She hissed at him instantly, recoiling to the point of falling over and scuttling across the floor.

Ichabod rolled his eyes. He was glad he had decided to transform to his human form to dress his sister. He really did need hands to wrangle her. He reached forward and grabbed, his hand only closing on her long blue tail before she tried to squirm away. He held fast and pulled her towards him, put both hands under her arms and set her up on her feet. The naked child crossed her arms angrily and pouted as Ichabod put both hands on his hips.

"Now, you are to put on your clothing." His lips twitched, wanting smile as he saw his sister realize she was defeated, but knowing that if he did she would not take him seriously. "One…Two…"

For a second there, Ichabod really thought that Chalchiutlicue was going to surrender; that she was going to get dressed.

And then she ran. The tiny blue figure darted through Ichabod's legs and out the door, leaving her older brother standing there in disbelief.

He _thought_ that she would simply run to another room in the house; that she would hide in a cabinet or under a bed, like she normally did in this battle.

But then he heard the trap door to the ladder fling open, and he heard tiny feet scuttle down, and…

 _Oh no._

Ichabod quickly jumped into action, switching to his Nagual form for more speed. He jumped out the window quickly, hovering there as he tried to spot his sister. When he finally saw her, the little blue blur was now more than one hundred feet away and was still moving.

Those little legs moved _fast._

"CHALCHIUTLICUE, YOU GET BACK HERE!" He shouted, flying fast to catch up with her. She looked up at him for a second, and as she did he could see the smirk growing on her face. She stuck her tongue out and ran faster, turning and taking a path through the woods so Ichabod would have to follow on foot if he wished not to run into branches. "You little…" He growled, then landed harshly on his feet. He immediately began running after her, his wings floundering in the wind behind him.

Now, Calamity would admit that running into the woods had been a mistake. But she was running on adrenaline; trying to escape her brother was always such a fun game, and she didn't want it to end so fast - Ichabod could catch her ever so fast if he was flying. And so she turned to run to the woods, not caring about the health and state of her tiny, stark naked body. She was having too much fun to care.

She ducked under a fallen tree, laughing as she heard her brother's far away scream of "I'M GOING TO COUNT TO THREE," before he crashed into the horizontal tree that was much too low for him to notice beforehand.

Calamity continued running, not noticing any of the plants she ran into or scampered into. She soon came to the lake and darted across, her webbed toes allowing her to stay afloat, cackling the whole way as she knew Ichabod couldn't follow. Her suspicion was confirmed as she heard a giant splash followed by an anguished scream of "CHALCHIUTLICUE!"

It wasn't until ten minutes later, once she was on dry land, that Ichabod landed behind her. He was still at least 15 feet behind her by the time he got enough footing to run, and so she didn't worry too much.

"CHALCHIUTLICUE, YOU GET _BACK_ HERE AND _PUT_ YOUR _CLOTHES_ ON!" He shouted. She grinned.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, YA TURKEY!" She retorted, her head turned to face her brother as she continued to run forward.

As her head was turned, she didn't notice the looming figure in front of her until it was all too late.

"Oof," She cried as she crashed into a mass of blue floral fabric. She stepped back carefully, her eyes not fully focusing until she backed up a foot. Slowly she looked up, and swallowed.

Icky caught up with Chalchiutlicue within about ten minutes. It was slow, he had to admit, but for a bird who had been dumped unceremoniously into a large pond of freezing cold water, he concluded that it had been in pretty okay time. Panting, he landed on the edge of the forest, his back hunched to where he was facing the grass. He could sense a presence in front of him; He didn't need to look.

"Chalchiutlicue, you are in so much trouble.." He mumbled as he slowly straightened, fully expecting his kid sister to be standing there, cornered. And yet she wasn't. His eyes continued to travel up the blue fabric in front of him until they landed on Kitty's disgruntled expression.

"Kajortoq!" Ichabod shouted, straightening.

There, in front of him, was Kitty, holding the tiny, bare-naked Chalchiutlicue at arms length towards him.

"I believe this is your's." She sighed, glowering in the way only Kitty could - the way that made you feel nine years old again, having been caught stealing cookies before dinner.

Chalchiutlicue was curled in on herself, her face small and angry, her knees pulled up and her tail curled to where the edge of it was gracing her toes.

"Kajortoq, I am so so sorr-"

"Save it, Ichabod," She spoke, surprising the older spirit with her words. "Kids do what they're gonna do, we all know that. It has nothin' to do with her upringin'." She paused, pushing the lizard towards Ichabod slightly. "But, honey, this child is in her altogethers out in the woods. You might wanna put an end to that."

Ichabod switched effortlessly into his human form and took the pouting girl in his arms, blushing furiously the whole time. He turned, keeping a firm grip on his sister, but turned back before he took more than two steps.

"Again, Kajortoq, I am-"

"Go home, Icky."

Ichabod's voice came out tiny as he bowed his head shamefully. Somehow, the slightly younger spirit was able to make herself about ten years older when she wanted to.

"Yes ma'am."

The walk home was silent at first. Chalchiutlicue was squirming in Ichabod's grasp, and would occasionally look up to his face for any sign of forgiveness, but he was still seething.

"Icky, I - " She began, looking up to her brother's face.

"Don't beg for less punishment, Chalchiutlicue. You know perfectly well what you did, and you will not weasel your way out of it." He said sternly, his eyes still trained forward.

The girl in his arms gave a tiny whine of what Icky thought to be disappointment with her punishment. She squirmed a little more, and then her voice reached Ichabod's ears, small and pained.

"Icky, I'm itchy,"

Ichabod looked down to his sister in confusion, his mouth gaping slightly at what he saw.

He couldn't believe his eyes. His sister- his tiny, disrobed sister- was covered from head to toe in Poison Ivy.

"I told you so."

* * *

 _Snowshine  
{One Year Later}_

Chalchiutlicue _knew,_ of course, that she couldn't go outside in the cold. That didn't mean that she _liked_ it.

It was a Saturday morning, eight am, when the young spirit awoke to her brother's call of breakfast. It wasn't too unlike normal; every morning, right at eight, Ichabod would call to her from the small kitchen of their tree house, having been cooking for at least an hour in his human form and ready to have a good, old fashioned family meal. This morning was exactly the same, except… something was off. And Chalchiutlicue couldn't quite place what until she stood, stretched, and looked out the window. Normally she wouldn't have gotten up until Ichabod came and physically forced her out of bed, but today, she had a question.

"Icky! Icky!" She cried, running out of her room and into the kitchen, crashing into the brother in the process and nearly causing him to drop the plate he was carrying to the small two person table. Ichabod looked down at her.

"Chalchiutlicue, its not ladylike to run around in your underwear. Go put on your nightgown before coming to breakfast."

"But Icky, its-"

"Now."

Calamity sighed, loud and exaggerated, before turning around and dragging her feet back to her bedroom. As soon as she arrived she quickly donned the slightly-too-big pastel pink nightgown Ichabod had been 'ever so kind' to commission from Kitty for his ever-growing sister. She hated it, as she did most clothes, but it _was_ quite a bit warmer than just her underwear was, though she would never admit that to Icky.

Before she turned to run back into the kitchen, she stopped to stand on her tiptoes at the window again, looking out and examining the ground. It was white, she observed, and somewhere from the back of her mind she was reminded that it was called snow. She had seen it before, but being only six years old, she didn't have the best memory. She didn't remember having ever touched it, though, and now she really, _really_ wanted to touch it. And so she scampered back into the kitchen, where Icky instantly told her to sit. She did so.

"How did you sleep, Chalchiutlicue?"

This was a common question. Young Calamity was what one might call an "All-or-Nothing" child. Either she didn't cry at all, or she bawled. Either she stayed calm, or she became so angry she lost herself. She either ate nothing or everything. And, she either slept so deeply she ignored everything, including hunger and other bodily needs, or did not sleep at all. Calamity knew why he had asked; he needed to know if he'd have a happy sister or a grumpy sister today. But she didn't have time to answer; she had a burning question.

"Icky, can I play outside?!" She blurted, wiggling in her chair, her dangling feet swinging from the chair. Ichabod set a plate in front of the little reptile before sitting across from her.

"No."

Calamity let out a grunt of annoyance, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"Why noooooooot?" She whined, pouting. Ichabod sighed, having known the question was coming.

"Because, Chalchiutlicue, it's too cold for you out there. You'll surely shrivel up and faint." He took a bite of his breakfast, smiling softly at his sister. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"But… what if I dress warmly enough, huh, Icky?" The older spirit still shook his head.

"Eat your breakfast, there are starving children in Hollow that would very much like to have that food on your plate." He took a bite of his own food, enjoying the warmth of the house compared to the more-than-likely 5 degree weather outside.

Calamity took a bite of her food, too, though she did so begrudgingly. And, very quietly, the back of her mind began to come up with ways she could get herself outside.

It wasn't until two pm that Huey knocked at their door, clad in heavy snow gear and a grin on his face.

"Heya, Icky! Can Calamity come out to play?" He grinned, tail wagging behind him. Ichabod didn't bother to tell him he was acting much too young for his age; it was just natural for Huey. Ichabod sighed, however, putting on an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Huehuecoyotle, but Chalchiutlicue can't go out in this weather." He explained. As soon as he had said that, however, Calamity came rushing into the area from the common room, clad in only a long sleeved sweater and her underwear. Ichabod could tell just from the sound what she was wearing.

"Go put pants on." He called.

Huey looked down at his legs in confusion.

"But Icky, I got pants on." The Coyote inquired, looking himself up and down, his arms stuck out beside him with his too-long sleeves dripping down from his hands.

Ichabod gave the slightly younger spirit a small smile.

"No, that was for Chalchiutlicue," He raised his voice pointedly then to make sure the reptile a few feet away heard him, "Who will catch HER DEATH DRESSED LIKE THAT."

He heard a tiny hiss from behind him before the scuttling of feet. He smirked, knowing he had won for the time being.

Huey was still pouting.

"So you mean.. she can't play?"

Ichabod shook his head.

"Reptiles can't last when its cold out, Huehuecoyotle. I'm afraid she'll have to stay inside today."

Huey hung his head in a pout, but it wasn't long before he perked up.

"Well, I'm gonna go play on your ice-pond!" He grinned, running off with his arms flying behind him. Ichabod shook his head, then slowly closed the door. He heard the scuttling of feet stop directly behind him.

"Have you put your trousers on, Chalchiutlicue?" He asked smugly before turning around. As soon as he did, he stopped in confusion.

There, in front him, was his small, reptilian sister. Clad in every single piece of clothing in the house.

"I can go out now, eh?" She grinned, her arms sticking out so far from her body that she couldn't seem to put them down. Her legs with thin and incredibly small compared to the bulk of clothes covering her body.

Ichabod glared.

"Chalchiutlicue, I said _no."_

The girl before him stuck her lips out in a pout.

" _No,_ you said 'eat your breakfast, there are starving children in Hollow that would very much like to have that food on your plate'. Not 'no'."

She slowly grinned as she saw Ichabod realize his mistake.

"So can I?" She asked, standing on her tiptoes as she looked up at her brother with pleading eyes. He glared.

"You cannot go out this door, and that is final."

She gave her brother a hearty pout before letting herself fall backwards to the ground, her cocoon acting as a pillow as she hit the hard wood.

"Chalchiutlicue, do you need help up?" The crane asked, looking down at his sister as she wiggled, trying to stand but to no avail with at least 26 layers covering her knees. She made a face, then rolled a little to her side.

"No, just let me wallow here in my own sadness," She flipped her head to the side pointedly, making sure she was staring directly into Ichabod's eyes. The older spirit sighed before walking off to the kitchen, more than likely to clean.

Calamity pouted a little at her inability to go outside.

But, then again, he hadn't _said_ she couldn't go outside.

He had only said not to go through that _door._

….

Twenty minutes later found the barely-past-three-and-a-half-foot tall reptile trying her very best to maneuver way out her bedroom window, still clad in approximately 30 layers of clothing that over half of most certainly did not belong to her.

As soon as she was over the sill, she realized that this... might not have been the best idea. It really was a quite long drop. Her tail whipped up in a split second, wrapping itself tightly around the window sill as she fell.

She realized too late that that, as well, was not a good idea.

Within seconds, Calamity had jumped out the window, grabbed the sill with her tail, and smacked face first into the side of the house, so hard that more than a trickle of blood began streaming from her left nostril.

" _Huh,"_ She thought, _"So this is how I die."_

She didn't know how long she hung there before Huey finally saw her.

Was it days?

Was it months?

"Calamity, how long have you been hangin' out up there?" Huey called, bundled in his snow gear and looking up at Calamity's upside down form.

She sighed.

"I don' know, long enough?"

Huey cocked his head below her, though she couldn't quite see it through the layers of cloth falling in front of her face and the cold puff her breath was making in the air.

"Want me to catch ya?" The coyote called, his hands acting as a megaphone. Calamity shrugged.

"Yeah, alright,"

And then she let herself drop, putting her whole faith and trust into the hands of Huey.

It wasn't until she plummeted into the foot and a half of snow before she realized that this, too, had been a bad idea.

It was cold - that was the first thing she noticed. The second was that, with her layers upon layers of clothing, she could not get up. Once more, she began to greet death like it was an old friend.

And then warm hands (though she couldn't feel the temperature through her layers) were around her waist, yanking her from the snow bank and setting her on her feet.

"You're like an onion!" Huey grinned. Calamity was confused.

"Huh?"

Huey grinned harder, his tongue poking through his smile.

"So many layers!"

Calamity smiled at this a little, forgiving Huey for not catching her. It was a fairly long drop to calculate with only one eye facing it, she supposed.

The snow was soft, to say the least. She looked around in wonder, then sunk her gloved-hand into the bank of snow beside her. She looked up at the sky, the clouds still pouring fluffy flakes down over everything, brushing her lips and cheeks with soft, wet kisses.

She grinned, then looked to Huey.

"Oi, why're you just standing there? Play with me!"

…..

Ichabod _assumed_ that Chalchiutlicue had finally managed to get herself up from her spot on the floor. It had been nearly two hours since he had left her there now, and, after cleaning up the kitchen, the spirit had decided to curl up with a book on the sofa, his soft wings wrapped in his favorite quilt and his book carefully propped on his knees. Nothing had gone amiss, and he felt quite calm and cozy - he had done well in preventing his sister from going out into the cold, and had convinced her it was for her own health. He was successful, and a good brother who deserved a nice calm afternoon nestled in the warmth of the living room.

But then he heard noise from outside.

Happy, giggly noises that sounded much too loud for one person to be making alone - and much too young for Huey to be making. But no, that couldn't be it.

Ichabod stood carefully, still wrapped in his quilt, and walked to the door, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

 _She wouldn't have…_

He slammed the door open just as a snowball came soaring towards his face.

"CHALCHIUTLICUE!" He shouted as he brushed snow from his face, seeing a guilty - and shivering - reptile standing knee-deep in the snow piled in the yard. Huey stood beside her, looking equally as guilty and less cold. They kept eye contact for a few moments before, very slowly, Calamity's face lit up.

"FIGHT!"

And then Ichabod was hit with another snow ball, and then another, and soon he was on the ground being pelted with snow. He could hear the other two laughing and also being hit, so he assumed they were fighting among each other as well.

But…

Eventually there was only one voice laughing, and then only one talking, and then no more noise.

Ichabod brushed the snow from his face and looked up. Huey was staring worriedly at Calamity, who was now just standing and shivering. Ichabod watched carefully as his sister's face slowly went slack and shot into action as her knees gave out and her eyes fluttered shut.

He switched into human form quickly and hurried to her, catching her little body before she hit the ground.

Her skin was colder than the snow.  
….

When Calamity woke again, it was dark outside. She was lying on…something. Her brother's lap, she discerned, looking up slowly. Her joints were stiff and moving was hard, but she still managed to look at her surroundings through blurred vision. Icky was asleep sitting up on the sofa, his head resting on the back of the couch and his wings laid loosely around Calamity to keep her warm. She noted how many blankets she was curled under, and came up with a grand total at 5, including Icky's quilt and her own baby blanket. Huey was on the floor before them, also asleep with his mouth gaping open and his tail twitching faintly. She yawned then, and the tiny squeak rose Ichabod quickly. He started and looked around before seeing her open eyes, then offered her a worried glance.

"How do you feel?"

Calamity thought a moment.

"Sick,"

Ichabod gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I could have told you that. You should have been more responsible,"

Calamity burrowed her chin into her blankets so she wouldn't have to answer. Icky's sympathy quickly turned into satisfaction.

"I hate to say it, dearest, but I did tell you so."

* * *

 _Star Gazing  
{Six Months Later}_

Now, Ichabod disliked upsetting his sister; he really did. He didn't like to hear her whine, and he hated to see her sad in any way. But he also disliked missing out on rare opportunities, and this time, he would be if he did as his sister asked.

It was a tough decision.

Ichabod had known about this event for months - a five planet Conjunction was a very rare occurrence - and having the moon added in on top that was even rarer - and he had planned to watch it even before a group from a neighboring village had planned a group viewing. But when he and his sister were at the market one afternoon, the small, hand made signs had jumped out at him.

And now, having just arrived home, he had decided that he was going to a star gazing event. And his six-year-old sister simply would _not_ have it.

"Icky, you just _can't."_ She whined, not really having a reason, but still wanting to win the argument. "Where will I go?! You can't leave me alone, remember?!" She imitated him slightly on those last words, referring to her punishment for sneaking out the past snow day.

Ichabod paused. It's true, he hadn't really thought of that. What _would_ he do with her? He couldn't bring a six-year-old to that type of event and expect her to stay quiet and behaved, and he c _ertainly_ couldn't leave her home alone.

"You will stay the night with Ixtlilton or one of his siblings." The almost-thirteen-year-old said decidedly, nodding his head and trying to sound much more grown up than he was. The tiny child before him made a look of complete and utter betrayal.

"Nuh-uh, I won't!" She shouted, huffing and crossing her arms.

"And why not? You love it with them." Ichabod refuted knowingly.

That was true. Calamity didn't really have anything againststaying with the older spirits (they made good food and let her stay up past her bedtime), but she really wasn't expecting Ichabod to be able to think of a solution, and was honestly quite upset that her brother was that prepared to get her out of his hair.

"Well - I -" Calamity paused, flustered and not ready to drop the argument. She really didn't want her brother to go; She'd never stayed overnight somewhere before, and, with her mind still plagued with nightmares about her experience with the Black Tezcatlipoca, she couldn't say she was ready to. Not without Ichabod there, too. But she wouldn't admit that. "What about tucking me in?! You always do that!"

Ichabod faltered. He did always do that, even when they were still living full time at home in Hollow. He didn't think there had yet been a night where he hadn't, other than when Chalchiutlicue had been asleep with the Tezcatlipoca. He assumed it had become some sort of a comfort to her; even if she wouldn't admit it, she had been very clingy when she was younger. And when she was tired.

And he didn't even really _want_ to leave her somewhere and go on without her. The six-year-old, having not yet hit a growth spurt and still being just centimeters over three feet tall, looked so very pitiful standing next to him and looking up with those big, crimson eyes. Guilt washed over Ichabod for wanting to go to this event just by _looking_ at her. But he couldn't let that get to him; this event was to make him happy, and he wasn't going to stay back just to appease his sibling.

"If I promise to be back in time to put you to bed, will you go willingly?" He said finally, offering the quid pro quo as if she had no other choice. Chalchiutlicue thought for a moment, then, finally, biting her lip, she nodded.

Ichabod grinned, excitement bubbling up within him at the thought of his outing later that week, and prepared to write to the triplets.

….…

Now, planning an event was always quite different than actually _executing_ said plan.

The day of the Planetary Conjunction had arrived, and Ichabod had been up since five AM out of sheer excitement. He had double checked the letter he received back from Ixtlilton to double check the time (He'd be delighted to keep Chalchiutlicue. In fact, his siblings would both be visiting at the time, and they would all love to see the two young spirits that they hadn't seen in so long, and to please, don't be shy in contacting them), he had cleaned the entire house, and he had even begun washing dishes. He had done everything he could to pass the time and prepare during the day, and had even let his sister sleep in as a consolation of forcing her out of their home that night. When she came groggily into the kitchen at noon, she didn't seem to be unhappy at all.

"Oi, Icky, what time is it?" The child asked, yawning and showing the somewhat new gap in her small pointy teeth.

Ichabod gave her an answer without turning from his place at the sink.

"Nearly twelve, sister. You slept late."

He heard a tiny noise of exasperation, and then the tiny child was by his side, her fingers gripping his wing.

"Oi, how come you didn't get me up?" She inquired, nearly positive that she would be in trouble for sleeping so late. Usually Icky had her up and doing lessons by seven; He would fix her breakfast at six thirty, wake her at six forty five, and then sit with her in the armchair with a book in their lap to teach her what she was missing in school when they couldn't be at home at seven. It had been their arrangement for every day they weren't in Hollow, and Chalchiutlicue knew how much trouble she'd be in if she missed her lesson for something such as sleeping in.

Ichabod shrugged and smiled.

"You didn't need to be up today. I thought I'd let you sleep since I'll be out late tonight."

And then Chalchiutlicue froze. She had forgotten about that, and instantly became pouty.

"Oh yeah. That," She mumbled as she turned from her brother and sat at the table, her feet swinging from the slightly-too-tall chair as she looked down.

Ichabod set about fixing a breakfast then, and within fifteen minutes the two were seated across from each other and Calamity was munching quietly on a few candied rose petals.

And it was quiet.

"You don't have lessons today, Chalchiutlicue." Ichabod tried, trying to see his sister smile at least once. She didn't, so Ichabod continued. "I thought, to make up for me going out without you, I'd let you have today off. How does that sound?"

The girl shrugged, refusing to make eye contact.

Ichabod's mind pulled him into a pit of guilt, then, and instantly began racing trying to think of ways to make it better.

 _Stop._

 _Breath._

 _You're doing this for you._

And with that, Ichabod stood and exited the room, leaving his sister before his mind could convince him to stay home tonight.

….…

When four in the afternoon came, Ichabod was ready.

"Chalchiutlicue!" The pre-teen called, nearly vibrating with excitement from his place by the door. It had been _months_ since he'd done something without Chalchiutlicue right by his side, and even longer since he had actually taken time to watch an event like this.

And he was _ecstatic._

Calamity was less than that.

She came moping begrudgingly around the doorframe to where her brother waited, her hand clutched on the strap of her small satchel and her eyes downcast. Ichabod felt a pang of guilt in his heart then, but brushed it off and lead his sister out the door.

"Stay close by, I don't need you getting lost and making me late." He felt a cold hand grab the feathers on his left hand, and smiled to himself, glad that Chalchiutlicue didn't yet think herself too old to hold hands.

"Now, do you know what I'm going to watch tonight, Chalchiutlicue?" He tried. He could practically feel the six year old roll her eyes.

"No. Enlighten me."

Ichabod really didn't know how such a little body held so much spite and sarcasm. He brushed it off, and looked down at her as he began to talk.

"Well, every once in a very long while, an event called a 'planetary conjunction' occurs." He said, proud to be showing off his knowledge. Calamity stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at her brother, a look of annoyance on her blue face. Ichabod turned to look at her, his feathers slightly askew from where she had let go so suddenly.

"Oi, you're goin' through all this just because the moon has an e _ye infection?_ " She shouted irately, flinging her hands in front of her for emphasis. Ichabod stopped then, his mind racing with complete and utter bewilderment.

" _What?"_

Calamity looked at him with vexation, and made a noise in the back of her throat to show just how annoyed she was.

"Can't the moon get someone _else_ to help it?" She tried, crossing her arms and sticking her lower lip out in a pout. Ichabod stood in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him.

" _Conjunction,_ sister. Not _conjunctivitis,"_

It was going to be a long walk.

The duo arrived at the triplets' current home within the hour, and only then did it finally make sense to Calamity that the moon was not, in fact, sick. That slightly disappointed Ichabod, as he had hoped to teach his sister a little something about the planets and stars on their long journey, but all things considered he didn't quite mind. He had gotten her to talk to him, though, and that was a start.

It never ceased to amaze Ichabod how quiet his normally boisterous and out-going sister could get around those she didn't know well.

When he knocked on the door with his talon, Chalchiutlicue was beside him, chattering away that she didn't need a babysitter. When the door opened and Ixtlilton was standing there, she was instantly behind him, her small, cold hands gripping Ichabod's pant leg.

"Good evening, Ichabod," He said pleasantly with a smile on his face. Ichabod smiled back even though he knew the elder couldn't see it, then put his wing behind him to try and shove his sister to the door. She didn't voluntarily budge, but she was moved forward out of sheer force.

"You and your siblings are okay with watching Chalchiutlicue tonight, yes? I asked last week?"

Ixtlilton's smile widened at the mention of the young girl. "Of course! We've been looking forward to it, haven't we, sister?" He asked, hearing Xochiquetzal's light footsteps behind him. She gave an enthusiastic nod, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder to let him know she agreed.

Xochiquetzal leaned down, offering an exaggerated smile and wave to the child still cowering behind Ichabod's wing.

Calamity loosened her grip, just a little, and watched the spirit in front of her with intent eyes.

 _Can you tell him to take Chalchiutlicue into the other room to get ready for dinner, please?_ The older spirit signed to Icky, giving him a little smile as she tilted her head to Ixtlilton. Ichabod obliged.

"Ixtlilton, Xochiquetzal is asking for you to take Chalchiutlicue to dinner." Ichabod said, only slightly nervous to be addressing the much older spirit so informally. They had known the siblings for as long as he could remember, but that still didn't mean that he thought any less of them.

"I can certainly do that," Ixtlilton smiled, then held his hand out for Calamity's. Ichabod pushed her forward, but she wouldn't budge. The small girl turned and grabbed his wing, digging her nails deep into the feathers and planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"No!" She squealed, making good use of her favorite word.

"I'm so sorry, this will only take a minute." He sighed, kneeling to his sister's height. Xochiquetzal squeezed her brothers shoulder and her own shoulders shook slightly as she soundlessly laughed.

"Chalchiutlicue, we've been over this. I'll be back by your bedtime, okay?" He whispered, his face heating up as his sister made a scene in front of the highly important spirits before them.

"I don't want to," She said, stomping her little foot ferociously. Ichabod emitted a helpless noise and made a face.

"You said you would…" He tried before straightening his back and acting again as her guardian and not her brother. "You must, Chalchiutlicue. I have to go."

"No!" Calamity screeched again, her voice beginning to teeter in a whine. Ichabod honestly couldn't tell whether she was genuinely upset or if she just wanted to argue by now, and, in truth, neither could she.

Ichabod looked up helplessy at the two before him, and Xochiquetzal caught his eye.

 _Ixtlilton and I made cookies this morning. Tell her._

"Uhm, Chalchiutlicue, Ixtlilton and Xochiquetzel made something for you today," He said nervously, still not quite comfortable with speaking for the mute.

Calamity perked up a little, and so did Ixtlilton.

"Oh, yes," He smiled. "Little one, would you like to join me for some treats? We've made cookies today,"

That did the trick. Calamity let go of her brother suddenly and carefully glanced around Ixtlilton's skirts, looking into the house.

"Cookies?"

"Yes, but they are only for well behaved children who do as their brothers tell them. Can you do that?"

It didn't take anything more to get Chalchiutlicue to nod and look to Ichabod, then to take Ixtlilton's hand when her brother nodded towards it.

"Bye-bye, Icky!" She called over her shoulder, her face that was so close to tears moments ago completely happy. Ichabod sighed again and straightened up, feeling older as he heard a cracking noise from his spine as he stood. He watched his sister practically skip down the hall with Ixtlilton, and a small pang of guilt hit him again. Even if she seemed happy now, who's to say she would be later?

He stood expecting to turn and leave, but as soon as he was drawn up to his full height, Xochiquetzal caught his shoulder.

 _What was that?_ She signed carefully, her eyes looking at Ichabod with concern. Ichabod cocked his head slightly.

"What was…what?" He asked, careful not to sound ignorant.

 _Was that guilt I saw in your eyes, my Silly Goose?_

Ichabod made a face, blushing at the childhood nickname she had given him.

"No - I just-"

 _You do know that you are young, and allowed to do things for yourself like this, yes? It's not wrong of you to want time to yourself._

Ichabod sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, and thought a moment.

"It's not?"

Xochiquetzal gave the younger a small, warm smile, and reached to give his shoulder a squeeze before continuing to sign.

 _Darling, you are much too young to be worried about being a parent. You can't always do every little thing she asks. You have to disobey sometimes. Now, go out and enjoy yourself and we will take care of the rest. I assure you, your sister is in capable hands, and she will not hate you for just one outing. Cross my heart._

Ichabod smiled, and, very slightly, his posture relaxed as he subconsciously forgot to act like an adult.

 _Now go!_ Xochiquetzal pushed Ichabod's shoulders playfully, and gave him a wide smile. _And have fun. Don't worry about us, alright?_

With that Icky smiled.

He would have a good time tonight no matter what.

….…..

Arriving at the large stretch of grassland, Ichabod was at first very nervous.

He'd never been very comfortable in large groups, and this certainly was just that - a large group. He had shifted quickly into human form before he exited the little tree covered dirt path leading to the field indicated on the flier, but even still he felt out of place and odd. He had his telescope strapped to his back, though, and holding it up had really begun taking it's toll. He walked nervously to the middle of the field and set the contraption down, feeling instant relief for its weight to be off of his aching joints.

He took a moment then to look around, and as he did his anxieties only grew. There were so many humans around him - so many germs, and noises, and different sights and smells - it was a bit overwhelming, and it made Ichabod feel very uncomfortable. Maybe this was a bad idea…

But then a young boy walked up to him, one only slightly older, and introduced himself.

"Haven't seen ya 'round, ya new?"

Ichabod shifted slightly and adjusted his collar.

"Uhm. Yes. I… saw the fliers for the Conjunction." He said, straightening and taking a breath.

"That's great! You know, this only happens once ever forty er so years?!" The boy said excitedly, pointing up to the stars.

Ichabod relaxed slightly then.

These weren't just people. These were people _like him_.

….…..

"Like this?" Calamity asked, her hands squinched together and her face that of pure concentration.

Xochiquetzal nodded happily, then leaned over to the girl seated across from her on the floor and adjusted her small hands slightly before sitting back again.

 _Cookie,_ She signed, and Calamity copied. Xochiquetzal nodded, and Xochipilli tilted his head from where he was seated cross legged on a small couch.

"What's this about cookies?" He asked, and Calamity giggled, happy to be communicating in the slightest.

 _What time is it, Lily?_ Xochiquetzal then signed to Xochipilli, using the endearing nickname she had given him many years ago. He looked to the clock, then back to his sister.

"It seems to be about eight, sister." He said carefully, his words lisping in a way that made the six year old before them smile.

"It seems that it's time for certain children to be getting to bed, yes?" Ixtlilton spoke up from his place beside Xochipilli, his head tilting towards his brother even without sight.

 _Yes, I do believe it is time to get Bitsy to sleep._ The girl turned again to face the child in front of her and was ready to stand, but the face of the reptile stopped her.

"Oi, I'm not goin' yet. Icky's s'posed to come tuck me in." She squawked, sitting up straight and crossing her arms. Xochiquetzal gave her the look of a stern parent, and Calamity backed down slightly. She turned to the two brothers across the room. "Can I stay up a little later?"

Xochipilli thought a moment after his sister translated.

"You can if you come give Ixtlilton a hug."

….…..

It had been a few hours, and Ichabod was having a _ball_.

There were so many people there like him; no one told him his interest in the stars was silly, and everyone even got just as excited as he did over every happening in the sky. It was _phenomenal,_ to say the least, and Ichabod had no intentions of leaving when he realized how late it must be getting.

"What time is it?" He asked the boy that had introduced himself so many hours earlier. The boy pulled out a small golden pocket watch, frowning at it a moment before looking back up to Ichabod.

"Oh, it's only eight thirty. We still have a few hours yet till the Conjunction happens, don't be worryin' 'bout missin' it yet."

Ichabod gasped. It was half an hour past his sisters set bedtime, and he hadn't gone back to check on her. In fact, he hadn't even thought about it.

"I- I have to go, I'm sorry," He started, his frantic hands beginning to dissemble the telescope. His friend reached out a hand and grabbed his arm loosely.

"Why? Aren't you havin' fun?"

And Ichabod froze.

He _was_ having fun. More fun than he'd had in a while, actually. He hadn't been bothered with fixing dinner for two, he hadn't had to worry about starting a bedtime routine that wasn't his own, he hadn't had to clean up any spills or messes - He had actually begun to feel like a kid again rather than a parent. He hadn't thought of Chalchiutlicue _once,_ and he couldn't say that he regretted it.

Just this once, breaking a promise wouldn't be _too_ bad, right?

It was okay to be rebellious every once and a while, Ichabod decided. It wasn't like she had never done it, and she might be having such a good time she forgot about him.

And so, Ichabod had made up his mind.

"Nevermind. It was nothing. When does the Conjunction start?"

….…..

By nine thirty, it was very plainly obvious that Calamity had been fighting sleep for quite some time.

 _I don't think he's coming._ Xochipilli signed to his sister, opting not to speak in order to not disrupt the two beside him.

Xochiquetzal smiled before signing back. _Do you blame him? She's been quite a handful, and he's only a kid himself._

Xochipilli nodded in understanding.

 _Let's go ahead and get her to bed, then._

They looked to the duo seated calmly to their left, where Ixtlilton had a book of braille open in his lap far from his body and had one hand tracing the elevated letters carefully, and Calamity was cuddled into his robes, her little feet rested against Ixtlilton's book and her rear being held up with his spare hand. Her breath was soft and deep, but none of the siblings could tell if she was actually asleep. She had been trying to stay awake all evening, but it seemed as if she might've given up - either that or she was close to it.

"Hey, Bitsy," Xochipilli whispered, using his sister's nickname for the girl as he leaned slightly on his brother. Xochiquetzal had stood, and now reached down tenderly from in front of Ixtlilton to take Calamity in her arms. As soon as her fingers met the cool skin, however, the little girl groggily shot her head up.

"Has Icky come yet?" She mumbled, her body mostly limp as Xochiquetzal carefully lifted her off of Ixtlilton's chest.

"Nope," Xochipilli said, shrugging. Xochiquetzal shot him a look, and Ixtlilton turned his head in an annoyed manner towards him. "I mean - Not yet, Calamity. Let's go 'head and get you into bed, okay?"

"Okay…" The tired girl mumbled, putting up much less of a fight than any triplet had expected. She allowed herself to be held by Xochiquetzal, and nuzzled tiredly into her shoulder. Xochiquetzal shrugged and made a happy face of disbelief, then gestured for Xochipilli and Ixtlilton to follow her. Her brother whispered a small, "C'mon," to Ixtlilton, and the two quietly stood to follow their sister.

….…..

Ichabod had never been so happy about a decision in his _life._

Well, possibly he had been, but this really was a good decision.

Nine, and ten, and eleven, and twelve all came and went, and Ichabod was having an amazing time. So many of the individuals there were just like him - well, in a mental sense. He met a couple that loved cartography, and a girl who owned so many books she needed a separate room for them. He met those who had been studying planets all their lives, and he met those that had only just began. There were young folks, old folks, and every age in between, and Ichabod _loved it._

When three AM came, Ichabod had a thought -

 _What if she has a nightmare?_

He had learned to deal with Chalchiutlicue's nightmares at a young age, as she wouldn't allow their parents to touch her when she got in such a state, and as of recently, no one but her brother was even able to get her calmed down. He wondered if something had happened - if she'd be okay without him for the evening.

But then he remembered what Xochiquetzal had told him; that they would be fine, that he needn't worry.

And so he didn't.

….…..

By three-forty-five, Calamity's eyes had opened and she had shot up in bed, her breath heavy and ragged from a night terror that had already past.

She looked around her, her wide eyes scanning the walls around her, but it was all… different. She wasn't in her own home, and everything was so very unfamiliar, and with it so late, and her so _tired_ , the six-year-old did the only thing she knew to do - she began to cry.

Ixtlilton had been awoken to the faint sound of sobs.

His ears twitched as he sat up in bed, and he couldn't seem to quite place what had happened - until he remembered where Calamity lay in his one guest room.

"Chalchiutlicue?" He said softly as he entered the room, his hands tracing the door frame to stay upright. He was greeted with a sniffle.

"'m okay,"

Ixtlilton gave a little smile.

"Of course you are. Would you like some company?" He said softly, keeping his voice level and calm. He couldn't see it, but she nodded her head hesitantly.

"Y-yes," She sobbed, her voice hitching and tears beginning to fall again. Ixtlilton carefully made his way into the room and sat down beside her, then reached a hand out for her to take. She did.

"What's going on in here?" Xochipilli asked from the door way, his eyes groggy and his pants on backwards. Xochiquetzal was standing next to him, and it was obvious she had woken him from his place on the couch when she heard the sobs from the next room over.

"'m fine!" Calamity shouted then, trying to hide herself in Ixtlilton's side as her shoulders began to shake again.

Xochiquetzal gave Pilli a soft look, then moved over to the bed and kneeled. She patted Calamity's knee to get her attention.

 _Cookie?_ She signed, going back to their earlier lesson. Calamity perked up a little at that and nodded, signing "Cookie" back, albeit a little sloppily. Xochiquetzal smiled and picked the girl up, putting a hand on Ixtlilton's shoulder before she did so to let him know she was there.

The four traveled into the small kitchen carefully, and all four retrieved the sweet baked good before sitting around the table comfortably. They were successfully able to calm Calamity, and Ixtlilton offered her a place beside him in his bed - to which the child agreed to avoid any further fears (Xochipilli and Xochiquetzal agree that the latter would now get the guest bed, as she was older).

And they were okay.

….….

The next morning, Ichabod arrived at Ixtlilton's home happy, tired, and ready for a nap. He knocked on the door with half lidded eyes and yawned.

When the door opened, he was greeted by Ixtlilton holding the six year old on his hip.

At first, Icky was afraid - he remembered forgetting - no, not _forgetting,_ but _choosing -_ to stay out last night rather than return to put his sister to bed. What if she had caused problems because of him? He prepared himself for a tantrum from his sister and a lecture from Ixtlilton, but instead, Calamity did something unexpected. She grinned.

"Heya, Icky!" She grinned, waving excitedly. Ichabod looked instantly confused, his brain not quite catching up with the fact that his sister wasn't _furious._ And neither was Ixtlilton.

"Good morning, Ichabod. Did you enjoy your outing?"

Calamity quickly interrupted. "The butterfly lady taught me howta make my hands say people's names! See?"

The girl before him started to clumsily sign, her voice a tad too loud and over excited. Ixtlilton smiled as she wriggled down from his arms and looked excitedly up at her brother.

"That's 'Pilli," She said, her hands signing the word _Silly_ messily. Ichabod started to protest, but from behind Ixtlilton Xochiquetzal put her hand up to her mouth in a mock-giggle, shaking her head before holding a finger up to her grinning mouth. "And that's Ix- Ixlil- Him." She said, signing _Mom_ before pointing to the spirit who had been holding her. Ichabod saw Xochiquetzal giggle again, and he gave a little laugh himself. It _was_ pretty cute to see the child be so easily deceived in such an innocent way."And this is Xocha - Xochi-pretzal." She then signed a messy two word phrase of _My Favorite._ Ichabod actually laughed that time, and Xochiquetzal gave a cute, flashy grin. Calamity smiled, too, happy to be making them smile.

"Come along, Chalchiutlicue," Ixtlilton said then, putting a hand on the girl's back, "Let us go collect your things,"

 _Can you help them?_ Xochiquetzal quickly signed to 'Pilli, who was standing slightly behind them. He nodded, then turned to follow them to the other room.

Ichabod shifted uncomfortably.

"Was… she well behaved?" He asked. Xochiquetzal gave him a warm smile.

 _She was an angel._ She paused. _And you? Did you finally stop worrying about her?_

Ichabod smiled, too.

"Yes. It was phenomenal."

 _See? Being a little rebellious pays off sometimes._

* * *

 _Stripper  
{Six more months later}_

Ichabod watched doubtfully as Kitty put the finishing touches on a gown. It was beautiful work, he had to admit. With long, flowing cloth covered in blue lace, and intricate designs embroidered across the bust.

However, he had his concerns. The dress was for Chalchiutlicue, and she was well known for her dislike of apparel. Especially that of a feminine nature.

"Kajortoq," he started, trying to keep his voice polite. "It's very generous of you to do this, but... do you honestly expect her to wear it? You know how she can be."

"If I recall correctly," her eyes remained on the needle in her hand, "it's been quite some time since Calamity last came running through my yard bare-skinned. It's only for a few hours - she'll be fine, Ichabod."

"If you say so..." it would be a stretch to say he believed that. He doubted Chalchiutlicue would last an hour in the gown - if she'd wear it at all. But, he reminded himself, she'd have to if she had any desire to attend the Summer Solstice party Kitty had planned for the afternoon.

So, he wearily accepted the finished garment, and spent the trip home deciding how he could possibly get it on her.

To state the obvious, Calamity was less than thrilled with the situation.

She had been amazed by the dress when Icky first showed it to her. That excitement lasted only until she realized she had to wear the piece, after which she looked upon it with disgust.

"I am not going to wear that," she declared, crossing small arms across her chest and defiantly raising her chin. Ichabod's face fell. He had desperately, desperately hoped she would don it without incident. That hope fell faster than his shoulders.

He drew himself back up. "Alright," he said. "I guess you'll just have to stay here." This time it was her face that fell.

"But Icky," she whined, "that's not fair!"

He threw his wing out, motioning to a paper thrown on his desk. "The invitation says "formal dress". That's the rules. If you can't oblige to them, then you can't go."

She irately glared at him. But, to his annoyance, realized something. "If I have to stay here, then you'd have to stay and watch me."

 _Yes. Yes he would._

"Well… that's a sacrifice I'd have to make." He decided. "You simply cannot go dressed in _that_." He motioned to her small skirt and absent shirt. "Kajortoq worked hard to plan this - and make your dress. It would be a shame not to go. And what about your friends?" He asked. He knew she was looking forward to spending the afternoon with them. "Don't you want to see them?"

She huffed, accepting she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. And she _had_ been looking forward to attending this party with Corn and Wrip for quite some time…

Calamity held out her arms for the dress - which Ichabod approvingly gave her - chin still held high.

…..

It took many failed attempts, and a great amount of her brother's help, but Calamity was finally clad in the gown, Icky was in his suit, and the two were on their way.

Ichabod kept a close eye on his charge. He just _knew_ she was going to strip off the garment at some point. She always did.

They arrived at Kitty's place without incident - Calamity being too caught up in excitement to worry about such small things.

"Good to see y'all could join us," Kitty greeted. She smiled down at Calamity, then shot Icky a look as if to say _"see?"._

He ignored it.

"Yes, we've been looking forward to it." Ichabod shifted his attention to the impatient child lightly bouncing beside him. "What should you tell Ms. Kitty?" He prompted.

She stopped bouncing long enough to say "Thank ya for the dress, Kitty." She turned her eyes back to Icky. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes, I suppose you can," he said. She ran - none too ladylike - and plopped down on the grass beside Wrip and Corn.

"See there?" Kitty asked, watching the two older children try to teach Corn a clapping game. "She'll be fine, Ichabod."

 _Maybe she will_ , he thought. It'd be a miracle, but maybe, just _maybe_ , she'd remain clothed through the entirety of the evening.

.….

Games were played. Snacks were eaten. Conversations were held, laughs were shared. And through it all, Calamity remained clad in her gown.

Ichabod was impressed. He was impressed, and thrilled, and relieved she had made it this far.

Now they just had to get through dinner.

Chalchiutlicue was seated a few spots down, across from him, where he could easily keep an eye on her. She had sat patiently through Vinkle's small speech, politely listening as he told how grateful he was to Kitty for organizing the party.

She quietly sat there as the food was passed around, exhibiting what Icky would qualify as good manners.

It was a few minutes into the meal, when the trouble began. She hadn't touched her food, which was very unlike her. She had also began shifting uncomfortably. It was a motion Ichabod had seen many times, and always ended with-

He locked eyes with her, and exaggeratedly mouthed "Don't you dare."

Looking back, there probably would have been a greater chance of her remaining clothed if he hadn't said anything. But the words had been spoken. She knew full well what he had said, and took it as a challenge.

She pushed her chair back from the table, stood, undid the clasps on the back of her gown, then watched gleefully as it fell to the floor.

Chalchiutlicue had fully intended to return to her seat and finish her meal. She had fully intended to, but Ichabod's horrified outburst changed her mind.

" _Put your dress back on!_ "

She had no desire to do that. So she stepped out of the fabric piled around her feet, grabbed her plate full of food, and darted out the door. "Chalchiutlicue," he screeched, standing to chase her. "Get back here _this instant._ "

The other spirits didn't make such a big deal of it. They had come to expect this from the child, so either ignored the commotion, or amusedly watched.

Ichabod swung around to point his accusing wing at Kitty, who was trying to hide her laughter. "I told you this would happen!" He swung his other wing toward the empty chair. "I _told_ you!"

* * *

 _I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream  
{Two years later}_

It had been an average, mediocre, uneventful visit to Kitty's house.

That is, until Huey showed up with a surprise.

He had come abruptly through the door - without bothering to knock - holding a bag above his head. "I've got y'all somethin'!" He exclaimed, hurrying to where Wrip, Calamity, and Corn were circled on the floor. The three quickly looked up from their card game.

Kitty and Ichabod, having heard the coyote, made their way to the main room. "Good afternoon," Kitty greeted.

"Hiya, Kitty!"

"What've ya got there?" She eyed the bag still held high over his ears.

"It's a surprise for these here kiddos!" Huey grinned, none too gracefully plopping down on the floor to join the circle. He placed the bag on the floor in front of him, causing the children to eagerly lean forward.

"What's in it?" Calamity, always the curious one, asked.

"It's a special treat I got ya," he said excitedly, tail wagging as he reached into the bag. The young spirits watched intently as he pulled a small paper box out. He held it out for them to see and pulled the lid off.

"What… is that?" Wrip asked. Her nose twitched as she curiously sniffed at it. Chalchiutlicue reached out a hand to poke the box's contents.

"Oi, it's cold!"

Little Corn, who was still just four-years-old, offered his guess. "Is it snow?"

"Nope!" Huey's smile widened. "But that's close!" Ichabod and Kitty both watched from the doorway. Huey's back was to them, so they couldn't see what was in the carton, but the two both had a good idea what it was he had brought.

"Is it… ice?" Wrip asked. It didn't really _look_ like ice.

"That's the first part!"

"What's the second part?" Calamity's eyes remained on the melted white liquid on her finger.

"Do ya give up?" Huey asked, leaning down close to them. After several reluctant nods he leaned back. "Cream!"

"Ice cream?" Wrip repeated. "That sounds dumb."

"It's good!" He reassured, tipping the box back to see the melting dessert.

"Do ya eat it?" Calamity asked.

"Yup! Do you want some?"

Calamity started to answer, but was cut off by Icky. "No." The group's attention turned to him, along with Kitty's reprimanding glare.

"Huey," she cleared her throat. "That's mighty kind of you to offer - and I don't know _how_ you got that - but Calamity and Corn can't have none."

"Why not?" His face fell.

"They're reptiles. They can't have milk."

"Oh…" He looked disappointedly at the ice cream. "Then I guess I'll just leave it here for you 'n Wrip to have. I'm sorry." He gave a light pat on the disappointed heads. "I'll find something special for you two," he promised, standing. He surrendered the box to Kitty, who left to put it in the ice box.

Huey said his farewells, skipping out the door.

"Why can't I have some?" Calamity demanded the instant the door shut. Ichabod sighed.

"Because you're lactose intolerant," he said, leaving no room for argument. He turned to head back to the kitchen with Kitty, leaving a very disappointed - and confused - Chalchiutlicue. She crossed her arms, glaring at the floor.

"Ha!" Wrip gloated. "Y'all can't have none!"

Calamity shifted her glare to the other girl, mumbling a small "oi, would ya be quiet?" Wrip either didn't hear, or chose to ignore her.

"Me an' Kitty get to have the whole thing! And Huey said it's real good, too."

"I sai-"

"I can't wait 'til y'all go ho-"

"Shut up!"

The two stared at each other harshly, with Corn watching nervously from the side. "You're just jealous," Wrip accused smugly.

"Oi, what if I am?! It ain't my fault I'm "lack of toes an' tolerate" - whatever that means!"

"You're such a baby."

"Screw you!"

" _Calamity_!" Wrip screeched.

" _Chalchiutlicue_!" Ichabod quickly echoed, rushing from the other room. Kitty beat him there, though, scooping up the now-crying Corn. " _What_ did you just _say_?!" He demanded.

"Screw _you_!" She stood and stormed past her gaping brother. He was left staring after her, not sure _what_ to do.

"Just let her go, Ichabod," Kitty called from the couch, where she was rocking Corn. "She don't know better." She turned her attention to Wrip. "You, young lady, do know better. You are eleven years old, and I expect more from you."

"I was just messin' with her!" Wrip defended, not fazed by the condescending look fixed on her.

Kitty sighed, making room beside her for a weary Ichabod.

.…

Calamity stomped through the kitchen, collapsing in a corner. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them while she huffed. She would receive a lecture, along with some form of punishment, for her outburst. But that didn't bother her - it wasn't as if it'd be the first time.

What did bother her, however, was that Icky wasn't being fair.

Who was he to tell her she couldn't have a treat that was given to her? And Wrip had made fun of her for it, too! It was probably one of his 'omens', she thought. It was probably 'bad luck' for a reptile to eat ice cream.

Calamity groaned, throwing her head against the cabinet behind her.

And in doing so caught sight of the ice box.

It wasn't her fault that it was directly in her line of sight. It wasn't her fault that her seven-year-old self had so little impulse control. And it certainly wasn't her fault that the silverware drawer was right beside her head.

 _I'll show them_.

She reached up to open the drawer, digging out the largest spoon she could find. She quietly slid the drawer shut, just as quietly sliding over to the ice box. She unhooked the latch and let the door swing open.

There. On the bottom shelf.

Calamity glanced over her shoulder before grabbing the carton. She made sure to close - and latch - the door. She had caused more than one accident by forgetting that.

She returned to her corner, ice cream in hand, and settled back against the wooden cabinets. She didn't stop to consider that _maybe_ there had been a reason Icky told her not to eat it. Didn't stop to think that _maybe_ she should listen. There wasn't time for that.

She quickly pulled the lid off, _almost_ stopping to admire the ice cream's smooth surface. How it sparkled in the light.

But there was no time for that.

She wanted to taste it. It was getting late - her and Ichabod would be leaving soon. And the way Kitty spoke, ice cream was hard to get. It was likely to be a long time before she got this chance again, and she didn't plan on waiting.

So Calamity dug the spoon deep into the soft, still slightly melted ice cream, and pulled an oversized chunk out. She cautiously touched her tongue to it.

It tasted sweet. Left an odd tingle as it melted against her tongue.

And it was good.

She crammed the large piece into her mouth, reaching the now-empty spoon down for more. Calamity froze halfway through, though, feeling an ache on the roof off her mouth. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed. The pain slowly subsided, so she scooped another - smaller - bite.

Huey had been right - ice cream _was_ good.

.….

"Chalthiutlicue!" Ichabod called, startling Calamity. "It's time to go!"

She quickly stuffed another spoonful into her mouth, leaving the spoon there while she pushed the top back on the mostly empty carton. She hurried across the room to place it back in the ice box, again being sure to latch the door good. Calamity pulled the spoon out off her mouth - checking that there weren't any noticeable ice cream smudges - and stuffed it back in the silverware drawer. She started toward the door, remembering to stop and wipe her face, before continuing to stomp into the living room.

"Tell your friends bye," Ichabod prompted when she came to a stop at his side. She softened her angry expression to look at Corn, still sat on Kitty's lap.

"I'll see ya later, Corn,"

He offered a very small "bye" in return. Calamity turned her attention to Wrip, who was seated on the floor in front of the vixen. The girls stared at each other - more irately on Calamity's part - until Kitty urged the older to speak. "Wrip, what should you say?"

"I apologize," she said in the most sincere voice she could muster. When Calamity didn't respond she continued. "I was rude and I'm sorry."

"Good." Chalchiutlicue's arms remained crossed over her puffed chest, chin tilted up. It was the best they'd get from her.

"Bye," Wrip offered softly. Calamity just stuck her tongue out.

"Chal-"

"Calamity." She cut Icky off, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after she had went outside, running his wing wearily over his face.

"It ain't your fault, Ichabod," Kitty reassured. "That's just the way they are at that age. And it wasn't _just_ her." She cast a glance at the withering child by her feet. Ichabod gave an understanding nod.

"Goodbye." He slowly, with a long sigh, made his way to the door. Calamity - who had been waiting there for him - followed Icky down the path toward his treehouse.

"Chalchiutlicue," he started, uninterrupted this time. "Would you like to explain what that was?" He spoke a bit too kindly, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Oi, Wrip was pickin' on me!"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior," he said, voice no longer sweet. "You yelled at Wrip, you yelled at _me_. You stormed off, wouldn't apologize, stuck your tongue out, stomped -" he paused to take a breath, "- and you said something I don't _ever_ want to hear again. Is that clear?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Your behavior has been nowhere _near_ acceptable. I expect more from you, Chalchiutlicue. You know that?!" This time he waited for an answer.

But several seconds passed without one.

"Do you understand?!" He tried again. Another long moment passed before she spoke.

"Icky, I…" she trailed off into a small whine.

"There will be none of that!" He said firmly. "Do you understand me - yes sir, or no sir?"

"Yes sir," she snapped.

"Thank you," Ichabod said, satisfied with that response. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Calamity lagging behind her brother.

.…..

The first thing Calamity did when they arrived home was run off to the outhouse. She was delaying her punishment, he assumed.

Ichabod had decided not to go _too_ hard on her - while her actions had been far from appropriate, he knew it was hard for the young girl to be told she couldn't have something as exciting as ice cream. He, too, had thrown a - much milder - pout when told _he_ couldn't have it.

An hour in her room would be sufficient.

He seated himself on the couch to wait for her to return. After nearly thirty minutes she still hadn't come back in. He sighed, accepting that he would have to go get her. She came through the door just as he was standing, though, and made her way to the chair across from him. Ichabod returned to his seat, surprised that the girl had chosen to come in on her own.

"Your actions were far from reasonable." She shifted uncomfortably as he started speaking. "I understand that the situation was unfair, but it didn't warrant that kind of response. I've thought about how best to proceed, and decided that you should spend some time in your- look at me." Her eyes slowly pulled back up to his face. "Thank you. I've decided that you should spend some time in your room to think about what you've done." He paused for a few seconds to let her think on what he'd just said.

"Do you understand? Chalchiutlicue?"

Her unfocused eyes snapped back to him. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, eyeing the restless child.

"No. I'm fine. What'd you say?"

"Do you understand what I am having you do, and why?" She took a moment to - tenderly, he noted - lean back in her seat before giving a slight nod. "Yes sir?" He prompted.

But she didn't answer. She scrunched her eyes shut, lips parted though her breath was held

He knew that look.

"Chalchiutlicue… what's wrong?"

"I… I'm fine."

 _No, you are not_ , he thought as she subtly reached to adjust her skirt waist. Her voice was strained, too, and she was doing a poor job of hiding her grimace. "What's wrong?" He asked again, fixing her with a look.

"Nothin'!" She insisted. The hitch in her voice said different.

"Chalchiutlicue, you look me in the eyes this instant and tell me what in the world it is that's bothering you." Ichabod insisted firmly. He knew his voice was harsh, but he had only meant to convince his sister that telling the truth was her only option. He hadn't meant to scare her into standing so suddenly, with such a look of distress on her face.

"I'm- I'll-" She stopped and held her breath again, and with that, Ichabod began to grow past the point of mild worry to full fledged concern.

"I'll be right back," He said hastily, rushing to another room. He morphed to his human form to grab several towels and a small wastebasket from the kitchen, moving as fast as he could without running.

But he wasn't fast enough. Ichabod cringed at the sound of a gag, followed by vomit hitting the floor.

She was still standing in the same spot when he returned, face scrunched and bouncing with discomfort. "What's wrong?" He asked, disgustedly throwing a towel over the mess on the floor and gently guiding her to the couch.

"My... belly hurts," she ground out. Ichabod helped her carefully onto the sofa, placing the basket on her lap once she was seated.

"Do you still feel like you're going to… to throw up?" He hesitantly asked. _Please say no…_

She gave a soft nod.

His hopeful expression melted into one fully of concern. "When did it start?" He watched nervously as she leaned over the wastebasket. She painfully clutched at it, and Ichabod took a cautious step back.

"A- after we left Kitty's," she whimpered. "Icky, it hurts."

That caught him off guard.

His sister was tough. She was independent. For her to say that- she must have been terribly ill. He, with great reluctance, slid onto the couch beside her and slipped an arm around her back. She moaned lightly, doubling farther over the basket in her lap, and he couldn't help but to scoot away when she gagged.

Even so, he reached up a hand to sweep back her crest as she vomited again.

"I-Icky," she gasped out, shoulders hitching with a pained sob.

"It's alright, sister. It's okay. I'm here." He soothed her as best he could, but he spoke too fast, and his voice was too high, and he really didn't know what to do. She was sick. She was terribly, terribly sick. And she was vomiting. He had never been good - even remotely okay - with vomit. It had come on so fast. And now she was sobbing, and he didn't know what to do other than wrap his arms around her wracking shoulders.

His mind started racing for possible causes as he gently rocked her.

She hadn't shown any previous signs of illness. As far as he knew they hadn't been around anyone that was sick. Hadn't been to the city for days. She hadn't eaten anything different than usual. Unless…

She wouldn't have.

He had told that she couldn't eat ice cream - that it would make her sick. She had been known to do reckless things, but she wasn't dumb. She wouldn't knowingly do this to herself.

He was torn from his thoughts as she heaved again. He hurriedly moved an arm to ensure the bucket was held up, keeping the other firmly about her shoulders. "It's… it's alright," he shakily told her.

After three strenuous minutes it had stopped. Calamity tiredly lay her head back on his arm, tears rolling down her pained face.

Chalchiutlicue didn't cry - not from physical pain. Not so pitifully, with little hiccups shaking her frame.

Ichabod softly wiped them away. He slipped his arm out from behind her, slowly laying her against the sofa's back so he could stand. She whimpered when he moved away, and he tried very hard to convince himself that she'd be fine long enough for him to fetch a glass of water. "I'll be right back, dearest."

He made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and - after making sure it wasn't a fragile glass one - filled it with water. He also wet a dishrag to take, before speeding back to where Calamity was laid on the couch.

"Here you go." She cracked her eyes, shakily reaching for the cloth he offered her.

"Oi, I… I think I'm dyin', Icky," she mumbled, drowsily wiping her mouth.

"You are going to be fine," he insisted as he handed over the drink. But his words weren't all that convincing - for all he knew she _could_ be dying.

He kept a steadying hand on her cup as she slowly sipped it, moving it to the side table once she had finished. "Is there anything you can think of that would cause this?" He asked softly. He needed to know how bad it was, how he could help.

"I- I… I just don't… I don't know, Icky!" She cried, shifting with discomfort. He retook his seat beside her, running a delicate hand over her back. "It started h-hurtin' when we left… when we…" she bent forward over the basket, coughing.

"Shh, shh… calm down." He shifted so he was against her, desperately trying to ignore the strong smell of vomit. He waited until she had stopped gagging - and was instead moaning into his side - before asking his next question. "Did you eat anything bad? Anything different?"

A small hiccup.

"Did you eat ice cream?"

Even through her current state her eyes shot up to his. They were wide, scared. Guilty.

But the look quickly fell, replaced by tears and a quivering lip. "I- I did." She gripped onto his shirt as another bout of nausea passed. She didn't seem to care that she had just admitted to disobeying him.

Ichabod felt a flash of anger. _He had told her_. He had _told_ her not to eat it. "Why would you do that?!" He demanded. "I told you, you can't eat it!"

"Y-ya didn't tell me it'd… it'd make me sick!" She whimpered, clinging to him despite how harshly he spoke.

"I told you not to eat it!" He repeated.

"I… I'm…" she gagged again. Ichabod hurriedly pushed her up, pulling the wastebasket back into position. His hard expression melted as he watched her double over, still gagging and coughing though there was nothing left in her stomach.

He rubbed her back, stroked her crest down - anything he could do to offer comfort until she stopped dry heaving. She did, after several painfully long minutes, and fell tiredly against his side.

Icky disgustedly moved the basket from her lap, sitting the dreadful thing on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, after regaining her breath.

"Shh, sister. It's okay." He pulled her close to him, readjusting her grip and letting her bury her face in his side. "But, I did tell you so."

.….

The next day, after Calamity was feeling better, they returned to Kitty's house. Ichabod had insisted they went back, so that the young girl could apologize. Wrip met them at the door, and Calamity, after a small push from Ichabod, stepped forward.

"Ey, Wrip. Un-screw you."

* * *

 _Dead Man's Drop  
{Three years later}_

Of Course, Calamity understood why Ichabod decided to keep her in on Friday the Thirteenth every year. He was scared, and she guessed it was a rather nice, warm-and-fuzzy feeling for him to care about her well being enough that he kept her home.

But that still didn't mean she _wanted_ to stay in.

To remedy this feeling of antsiness at being cooped up all day, Calamity generally planted a very elaborate joke on her brother.

But this year she didn't.

And the reason why she didn't was because she had a special request.

Visits to Hollow weren't uncommon among the group of spirits, especially as Calamity and Ichabod grew old enough to take themselves for visits home without the company of the triplets. At their last, Calamity had eagerly asked Ichabod before arrival if she could visit her old school friends. He had reluctantly agreed after much begging, and after an hour of chatting and catching up, the friend group had brought up an odd request.

"Let's go to Dead Man's Drop tomorrow," a dark-skinned girl with glasses had suggested. One of the boys gave her an odd look. "It's the 12th, right?"

A nod.

"Then tomorrow's the 13th. _Friday_ the 13th. We should do something scary." She paused as the group nodded. "Who's with me?!" A few uneasy nods. She turned to the spirit. "You'll be in town tomorrow, right? C'mon!"

With that, Calamity didn't skip a beat before putting her hand in the center.

Now, as it neared 7 am on the day in question, Calamity stood beside the cast iron stove in her mother's house, anxiously waiting when the clock chimed the next hour so she could wake her brother. Her plan was to butter him up - she was currently fixing him a nice breakfast which she planned to bring to him in bed, and she was going to make sure to be wearing _clothes_ when she woke him - and a fancy, girly nightgown he had never convinced her to wear at that. She smiled to herself, knowing how pleased her big brother would be.

 _Maybe, just maybe, pleased enough to let her go out tonight._

The clock ticked on, landing on 6:52 and letting the young spirit know that her breakfast rolls were ready to be taken out of the oven.

Her first mistake was touching them with her bare hands.

"Ouch!" She hissed, pulling her hand back from the searing hot metal pan now wobbling precariously on the edge of the oven. The girl examined her fingers to see them red and burned, and scowled at them. The slightly burnt rolls remained rooted to the edge of the stove, and Calamity took her non-burnt hand to grab a towel and then the bread. She carefully lifted it onto the wooden counter top, then glanced again at the clock, ringing her hand beside her.

It was 7:00. Time to wake Icky.

She dumped the bread into a small basket, then grabbed a small plate filled with bacon (reheated - Calamity wasn't quite old enough to know how long to cook meat yet) and a small glass of now-luke-warm tea and ran out into the living room.

She stopped just outside her brother's door, taking a moment to look down at the pink, itchy, lacy nightgown to double check it was on. It was, in all of its' glory. She rolled her eyes slightly. How could her brother insist she wear these?

And yet, her outfit today was for a good cause. She took a breath, then pushed her brother's door open.

"Good mornin', Icky!" She crooned, tiptoeing over and leaning over him with the plate and basket propped in her arms.

"What's this?" The older spirit said softly and happily, sitting up and still half asleep. He looked at the plate in front of him, then to his sister's grin. His happiness fell and was replaced with suspicion.

"What do you want?"

Calamity stopped and leaned back, looking offended.

"Oi, why do I hafta want something? Maybe I'm just tryin'a be nice!" She glowered, her non-existant lips stuck out in a pout. That pout soon melted away, however, and turned into a defeated look. "Fine. You got me."

"What is it?" Ichabod asked, taking the plate and setting it aside on his bedside table. Calamity looked anywhere but at her brother as she climbed onto his bed, seating herself comfortably on his legs.

"I, uhm…" She took a breath and closed her eyes tight before spitting it out as fast as she possibly could. "allmyfriendsaregoingtotheclifftonightcanipleasepleasepleasegowiththem,"

Ichabod stared.

"Remember your manners, Chalchiutlicue. Say it again slowly. And make eye contact."

Calamity took another breath before looking up at her brother with a nervous expression.

"My friends are goin' down to the cliff tonight. Could I maybe… go with 'em?"

Ichabod sat up and gave his sister 'the look'.

"No. Absolutely not. Do you know what day it is, young lady?" He crowed. Calamity gave the ground a pout.

"Friday the 13th.." She mumbled.

"That's right. And you are _not_ to go out! This entire day is a bad omen, and I won't allow something to happen to you because of it!"

He was serious, and Calamity could tell. She'd tried stuff like this before, and was never able to get him to lighten up - and so she accepted her fate, and decided that she'd just have to sneak out. Oh well, it wasn't like the twelve year old hadn't done it before. As long as she was able to slip out unnoticed and slip back in after bedtime so he didn't notice the girl coming in from outside in the dark, she could make it.

And so it was decided.

"Okay, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Calamity wasn't quite sure what that phrase meant, but Kitty had said it to her so often she was sure it meant something important.

"Don't come check on me tonight." She added hurriedly, trying to make her voice sound as angry as possible. She needed to be believable - and she also needed for Ichabod not to notice her until the next morning. And so with that, she turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving her brother sitting there with a confused expression on his face and a cooling tray of breakfast on his lap.

She had preparation to do.

….…

By eight o'clock that evening, Calamity was ready to go. It had become slightly overcast just before the sun went down, she noted, but with her new coat Kitty had made for her she would be invincible, even in the cold with the sun completely gone behind the horizon.

She had her bag strapped over her shoulder carefully as she began walking towards the door. She could make it past Icky with no problem if she was quiet enough; dinner had been done with for about thirty minutes now, and her brother was busy washing dishes (A task to which Calamity had gotten out of by 'accidentally' dropping more than one plate). He should be so preoccupied with cleaning that she could slip past him without so much of a glance - as long as she was quiet.

And she was.

For the first time in her life, Calamity was completely silent.

The walk to the cliff was a little more strenuous than Calamity expected, especially in the dark. After switching to her human form and wrapping herself in the layers of her cloak, she wasn't very agile any more, but she made it all in one piece - and that's what mattered.

Calamity noted how many people that were there that _weren't_ her small friend group first - many of which were definitely older than the ripe age of twelve that most of Calamity's friends (Including herself) had just barely reached.

" _Oh well,"_ She thought, shrugging. It wasn't like she hadn't spent time with older kids before. She'd be _fine._

She looked around a moment before pinpointing her original group, then scurried quickly over to them, waving as she did so.

"Oi, Joe!" She shouted to a small boy with black hair. He looked up and smiled at seeing his friend.

"What are all these other humans doin' here?" She asked first, her hand clutched to her bag's strap and her eyes shifting over to the bigger group of older children. Joe made a face.

"Apparently they _always_ come here." He said, his voice sounding more embarrassed than angry. "They said that since they're bigger they get to call the shots here."

Calamity gave Joe a look, then turned to glare at the other group.

"I can show them who's bigger," She mumbled. Of course, she _knew_ that her Nagual form wasn't quite bigger than the older kids - she was taller than her own friends by a little, but not by much - and that even if it was, changing here and now wasn't such a good idea, but that didn't stop her from _wanting_ to.

"Don't," Joe hissed, glaring slightly at his friend. She gave a pout in response. "Come on, Calamity, you know what they'd do."

"That doesn't mean anything," She mumbled, crossing her arms. "Maybe I could get them to leave."

Joe sighed and shrugged. "Maybe. But not right now. Come on, we have snacks."

Calamity grinned and followed him. Snacks were always a good option.

….….

"Chalchiutlicue, you need to get to bed!" Ichabod called from his cozy space on the sofa. He was cuddled down in a blanket and had a book propped open on his knees, and the evening thus far had been very peaceful because of that. Another Friday the 13th where he had been able to keep everyone inside and out of harms way. His mother had sat with him most of the day, chatting safely from the comfort of the warm living room, and now that she had gone to bed the rest of the night was left up to Ichabod.

It was a good feeling, knowing that the horrific day was almost passed without taking any casualties. He wasn't expecting anything to change as his sister went to bed - Even though she had insisted to be left alone, he would still stand to help her with her nighttime routine (though she insisted she didn't need help anymore) and talk to her as she got herself situated in bed (She also insisted she was too old for goodnight kisses). He knew that he should respect her boundaries and not interrupt her brooding, but he also knew that his sister had a tendency to get terrible nightmares, and he preferred preventing the four am screaming to avoiding the pre-teen angst that waited in her room. So he would help her get to bed, and then he would return to his book and his blanket before heading to bed himself.

Except… There was no answer.

"Chalchiutlicue?" He tried again, looking up.

Nothing.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no,_ He thought, standing instantly. Something had happened; he was sure of it. There was no way this _didn't_ mean something bad had taken place - not on this horrible day. And so he set to work checking every nook and cranny Chalchiutlicue could be stuck in.

She wasn't in the cabinets. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't _under_ her bed. She wasn't under the table, stuck behind the book shelf, or in the restroom.

Ichabod breathed, his heart beginning to race as he stood in the pale dust that lined the ground outside of their childhood home. She was _no where._

And then it struck him.

" _My friends are goin' down to the cliff tonight…"_

Oh no.

" _Could I maybe… go with 'em?"_

Oh _no._

Instantly, panic rushed over Ichabod. He knew - He _knew -_ that he should have kept a better eye on her today. But he thought that maybe, just this once, she would listen - that maybe she would take this one day to acknowledge that Ichabod's fears were reasonable.

But no, of course not. She had gone out anyways.

And that meant Ichabod had to go out to find her, so not only was she at risk, but he was putting himself at risk, too. He sighed, looking up to the sky in the direction of the cliff. It was a far walk, but flying wouldn't take too long… But was he willing to change to Nagual form?

He decided not. Not in Hollow. So he resided to walking, hunching over slightly to shield himself from the cold winds. It wasn't like the walk could be too bad… He'd just go up there, collect his sister, and then they'd be on their merry way, no questions asked.

And then it started to rain.

….…..

"Oi, It's rainin'!" Calamity grinned to the circle of her seated friends. A few grinned back while the rest looked up to the sky with uncertainty.

The group of older children beside them heard the shout.

"Hey, kids, c'mere!" One shouted. Another laughed and took a sip from the drink he had; something foul that Calamity could smell from all the way across the stretch of sheet rock.

"You guys heard the story of this place?" He shouted, grinning. Another chimed in on top of him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you know about the people that died up here?"

"Maybe we should head home…" A girl from the younger group commented, hanging her head slightly. There were a few consenting nods, but Calamity gave them her best offended face.

"Go _home?!"_ She hissed, "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if I had to come into the house before Icky goes to bed?!" She paused. "Besides, we're big enough! We can take care of them, c'mon!"

And with that, Calamity stood up, not paying attention to the protests of her group as they reluctantly got up to follow her over to the older group.

"Oi, kid!" She shouted, crossing her arms. These teenagers had ruined their evening - they had planned to eat snacks, tell ghost stories, maybe even go peer off the edge of the cliff and see how far down it was. Splash in the rain that had begun to fall even harder. Have _fun._ But, with the older group beside them, all of Calamity's friends were too nervous to do any of that stuff. And Calamity was angry. How dare they ruin her night?!

And so she marched herself over to them, pushing her sleeves up as she did so, and stopped with her arms crossed three feet away.

She cleared her throat.

It wasn't until now that Calamity realized just how little she actually was.

"Leave us alone, will ya?!" She shouted, gathering all of her courage and stomping her foot for emphasis and cringing at the damp _squish_ sound it made against the mud. One of the bigger kids scoffed, then bent down to her size.

"Oh, yeah? And what're you gonna do 'bout it?" He slurred slightly, and Calamity could smell the alcohol on his breath even through the buckets of water pouring over them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... The group of children trailing behind her nervously would agree that it wasn't. But she'd started this already - she had to finish it.

"I said stop." She growled, only slightly above a whisper. She was going to protect herself and her friends, and they were going to have a great evening, no matter what.

The same boy leered over her, leaning farther down to patronize her. He grinned.

"Or what, you gonna fight me?"

And with that, Calamity drew up all her courage, and her form burst into light.

….…..

Ichabod had had enough. It was pouring by this point - if he hadn't thought to run back inside and grab a heavy jacket, he would be soaked to the bone. He wondered how Calamity was faring - she loved the water, but her immune system never did to well with cold, wet days. Maybe if he caught her soon enough and lugged her home, he would be lucky enough to not have to deal with a sick child for the trek back home the next day.

He was nearing the cliff by this point - he could see the edge of it, and could see the group of figures standing near the edge.

 _Oh, she's gonna get it,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing at the scene.

But… wait. No, that couldn't be right. Those figures looked a bit too… tall, for Calamity. And their movements were to sporadic… and… there were smaller figures beside them, and one, the tiniest of children, in the middle, and -

Oh no.

That _had_ to be his sister. The size, the shape… the way she seemed to be yelling at the taller group with her hands on her hips… There was no doubt.

"Chalchiutlicue!" Ichabod tried to yell, but to no avail. The figure never looked his way. He was too far away, and the rain was pounding too hard.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

 _It's okay_ , he tried to reassure himself. Nothing would go wrong - He would simply hike up there, grab his sister, and hike back before anything bad happened. It would be fine.

And then Chalchiutlicue's form erupted in light.

Ichabod stared, gaped, and made the tiniest noise of pain.

….….

Calamity didn't _quite_ remember being this tall. Her clothes had stretched a little to fit her and now felt tight and itchy, and her head bobbed a little bit above chest level with the older children where, before turning to Nagual form, she only barely reached midwaist. Even in Nagual form, she formerly would only reach about to their ribcages. It was cool, she thought, but also slightly disorienting - She must've hit a small growth spurt that hadn't quite shown up in her human form yet.

Even though she was slightly preoccupied with her size, Calamity didn't miss the way the older group backed up a few paces. She _also_ didn't miss the way her own friends - minus Joe, who had known Calamity long enough to be in on the secret - backed away, too. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

But it was too late now.

"Leave us alone," She growled, her head down slightly to glare at the older group and her fists still balled at her side. She moved forward a little, but her new height had caused her cloak to become slightly small - it was now exposing her forearms. It wouldn't cause much trouble, not with the poppies, but it was causing Calamity to become cold, which made her joints feel stiff and disoriented. Her movements because of that were slightly choppy and unbalanced, which added to the affect - The other group was backing up faster and a few were shouting expletives.

She would have been very proud of her performance if, at that moment, the tallest of the other group hadn't have come towards her.

"Get out, you freak!" He shouted. Before Calamity could assess the situation, she was being held up by the collar of her cloak, but not without struggle from the other party.

She did the only thing she could think of - she spit in his face.

There was a yell, and then she was on the ground again, her backside hurting quite a bit and dust in her mouth and eyes. She stood anyways, brushing herself off and resumed a threatening posture. She tried to look around - Her group was gone. All vanished, minus Joe, who was standing close by, shouting that she should drop it. But it was too late to drop it _now._

The next time she was lifted off the ground, it was with more force.

"Listen here, ya little-" He started, grasping her tightly as she began to struggle. Calamity was very cold now; not to the point of going unconscious with the poppies, but still cold enough to not be quite coherent. She mumbled something and thrashed a little, but she was getting so _tired._

"Stop it!" She heard, and felt something run into her captor's legs.

Joe was always right at her side.

But with the push, the drunken teenager holding Calamity became off balance. It was raining, and he was drunk, and now he was falling, Calamity in hand. Calamity began to thrash again, hoping to get free, but with one flick of the arm, she was skittering to the edge of the cliff, slipping on mud. And then, she was falling.

….….

Ichabod was running as quickly as he could towards the cliff when he saw one of the bigger figures grab his sister by the collar. No doubt it was because she had exposed her Nagual form; he was probably afraid, if he was from Hollow like Calamity's friends. He couldn't really blame him. But then…

But then he was throwing his sister, and grabbing her, and it did not look like just fear anymore.

"Hey!" Ichabod called, but his voice was drowned out by a loud crack of thunder. He couldn't just let this happen - Calamity was being thrown around, and from the looks of it, one of her little friends had joined in. Ichabod was bigger than the older group, and so he had to put a stop to it - even if it _was_ Friday the Thirteenth.

He was going to form a rational plan, but that was cut short when his eyes locked on his tiny sister, falling through the air among the pounding raindrops, right off the edge of the cliff.

Now he had to think fast - He had to get up there and catch her, save her and her friend, and get them home.

But how? How could he make it in time?

Taking a breath, he realized how.

Within moments, wings were flapping through the air.

….…..

Calamity was sure that her breath stopped as she fell.

She couldn't see through the sheets of rain, but she knew where she was going - right off the edge, right into the jagged rocks nearly 900 feet below. She was cold, and wet, and angry, and now her life was going to end.

Pleasant.

By the time she landed on her brother's back, she had already resigned herself to the black eternity of death.

"Chalchiutlicue!" He shouted, and Calamity could hear the relief in his voice. She couldn't get her throat to open enough to let herself speak, the panic of the situation still taking a toll on her. "Chalchiutlicue, what in _mystery_ were you thinking?!" Ichabod tried again, his voice raising and showing his fear and anger.

And with that, Calamity began to cry.

….…..

The trip home had been filled with nothing but the sounds of rain, Calamity's sobs, and Joe's nervous rambling.

Ichabod had flown back over the cliff, swooping down to grab Calamity's friend, too - He couldn't just leave a defenseless child with a bunch of drunk young adults. The young boy thanked him profusely, and had chattered nervously - mainly to himself - nearly the whole way home. He had commented on how he'd never actually seen Ichabod in Nagual form, and how scary that situation was, and how he really did try to save Calamity, promise. But neither Calamity nor her brother responded. He was left at his home carefully, all three parties soaked through completely as Calamity and Ichabod departed.

They had traveled the rest of the way in silence. Calamity changed back into human form when Ichabod did as they dropped Joe off, and the two walked for a good twenty minutes in the rain before arriving home. Once inside, Ichabod wordlessly took of his coat and pulled Calamity's off of her as she, too, stood silently, trying to stop the tears from flooding down her cheeks. He had drawn her a bath with warm water to try and soothe her shivering shoulders, and had left a thick towel by the wash basin before heading to bed. Calamity had stood beside him as he did so, but neither said a word.

Ichabod went up to bed without a goodnight.

The next morning, too, had passed in silence, and now they were walking towards home, both still brooding.

"What were you thinking, Chalchiutlicue?" Ichabod finally asked in exasperation. The girl beside him shrugged without looking up.

"I dunno. Thought it'd be fun." She mumbled, hugging herself. Her voice sounded slightly off, but Ichabod kept inquiring.

"It was incredibly foolish, young lady. You could have been killed from simply being up there - let alone showing all of those strangers your Nagual form."

"I know." The girl said softly, sniffling.

"You can't ever do anything like that again. I hope you know that you are very much grounded for that, and that you can't - "

"I KNOW!"

Ichabod stopped short and looked down, mouth agape. Calamity was standing with her fists balled up at her sides, her eyes focused directly on Ichabod's face and her chin set stubbornly, but… something was wrong. Her lips were pale, her cheeks red, and her eyes looked dull and watery, even unfocused. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and yet she was still shivering, and -

"Oh my- you're _sick!"_

Calamity stopped short, her expression one that read plainly "I've been found out". She tried to turn away, but Ichabod grabbed her shoulder. It was hot to the touch.

"Why in the _world_ didn't you tell me?!" He shouted. She shrugged again, but this time her lower lip quivered slightly.

"Oi, because you were already mad at me. I didn't need this, too," She spat, trying to look menacing but only succeeding in looking even more pitiful. Ichabod sighed, then put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You shouldn't hide things like this from me," He said softly. She shrugged him off and turned, beginning to walk again. Icky took a few steps, too, continuing to talk. "You made a foolish decision, Chalchiutlicue, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you any longer,"

He could see his sister nod, but she kept walking. She sniffed, and Ichabod huffed slightly.

"You can't ignore me forever, sister."

She tried to walk faster at that, but within moments she had tripped over her own feet and was sprawled on the ground in the dirt. Ichabod stopped too, and within moments Calamity felt cold hands on her small, fevered body.

"Come along, dearest."

Ichabod felt the girl who claimed to not need him worrying after her nuzzle into his chest and not protest to being picked up. Very slowly she let out a small whimper and her human form dissolved away, taking the burning, feverish skin with it and leaving a shivering reptile in Ichabod's arms. She was quite a bit larger than Ichabod remembered, but he didn't mind - he could deal with a little extra weight and a few lanky limbs for the rest of the walk home.

"m sorry Icky…" She mumbled, and he smiled.

* * *

 _The Great Piercing Debacle of Scourosi_

 _{Two years later}_

It was a low, guttural noise that pulled Ichabod out of his studies. A low, guttural noise that sounded very familiar to a suppressed gag reflex and a cough, followed by a large, deep crash. He didn't know how long it had been since Chalchiutlicue had gone off to mope, but he did, however, know that it had been long enough for her to get herself into trouble.

Sighing, he closed his book, stood, stretched, and began to walk to the closest window. He opened it all the way and peered out, expecting to see something different from what he saw. What he did see was his sister, sprawled fully in the grass, her left foot in a small vase, her fringe stuck in her nose ring - _nose ring?! -_ her tongue sticking out partially and her entire body flopping itself from side to side. Baskets of dried fruit and fish had been tipped and were spilled all around and on top of her as she struggled, and a wing instantly went to cover Icky's face in disapproval.

"Oh, Chalchiutlicue. What have you done this time…"

Of course, Ichabod really _did_ know what had happened, or at least suspected, but he didn't want to believe it. His fourteen year old sister, barely past five foot two, only 105 pounds, had come home drunk out of her mind.

And was stuck in a flower vase.

….….

It had been about three pm when Calamity came into her brother's room with a question burning on her tongue.

"I have no ears."

Ichabod looked up from his book, surprised and slightly concerned.

"Excuse me?"

"I have no ears. What am I supposed to stick a decoration thing in?" Calamity took a moment to gesture with her hands, pushing back her crest to properly demonstrate her lack of external ears.

"Well, you don't _have_ to put a 'decoration thing' anywhere, Chalchiutlicue." Ichabod sighed, standing and turning towards his sister, who was just slightly taller than he remembered her being. "What brought this up?"

The reptile crossed her arms and mumbled, her eyes locked on the floor.

"What was that?"

"My friends got 'em, Icky, that's all." She huffed, still avoiding eye contact.

"No." Ichabod said suddenly with force as he set his hands on his hips.

"What? I didn't even ask any-"

" _No."_ Ichabod took a moment to breathe heavily. "You're going to ask to get something else pierced, and the answer is no. Piercing's are hideous and immature, Chalchiutlicue, and no sister of mine is going to go out in public looking like that."

"I'll have you know, _Ichabod,_ that I don't need your permission to do things to my own body." Calamity spat, crossing her arms again.

"As long as you live under _my_ roof, you live with _my_ rules. You are not getting a piercing, and that is final."

Calamity narrowed her eyes and stared at her older brother fiercely.

"I do what I want." She growled, though in the heated silence it sounded like more of a shout. Ichabod sighed again, trying to remain patient with his sister's antics.

"I'm not just your brother, Chalchiutlicue, but I am your care-"

"That's right!" Calamity actually did shout this time, flinging her arms into the air in anger. "You're _not_ my brother!"

" _Excuse_ me?"

Calamity stomped her foot and glared at him, and now it was Ichabod's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Chalchiutlicue-"

"Calamity."

"We've been over this. Mother and father adopted both of us when you were an infant. That makes us siblings, like it or not."

"Well, I don't!" Calamity shouted again. Ichabod wasn't sure, but he thought he could see tears gathering in his sister's eyes. "I don't like it! You think you can control me, can tell me what to do! But guess what, _brother,_ you do _not_ own me. You are not my mother, no matter how much you think you are. Mother never cared about me, and 'taking care of me' isn't your job." She put air quotes around 'taking care of me', her body language becoming angrier and angrier as she spoke.

"Chalchiutlicue, calm down!" Ichabod yelled, "This is just a disagreement. You have no reason to say those things, and now I need you to go to your room, sit yourself down, and _think long and hard_ about what you're going to say to me next."

Calamity took a moment to breathe, in and out, and let her eyes narrow.

"I did think long and hard about this," She whispered. "I hate you."

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving Ichabod standing in silence and disbelief.

As she walked away, Ichabod could swear he saw a tear fall from her chin.

….…

It took Icky longer than usual to climb down from his tree, partially because of the dark two am sky not illuminating the ladder, and partially - mostly - because he did not want to face the truth. She wasn't even sixteen yet, and she was _drunk._ More than likely more intoxicated than he had ever been. Well, _definitely_ more intoxicated than he had ever been, as the worst he had done in his lifetime was get a slight buzz. And that was why he decided to climb rather than to fly. Postponing the inevitable.

As he neared the bottom of the ladder, he braced himself for the worst.

He turned around to be greeted by his sister, leaning 'suavely' on her left elbow with her ankles crossed, the vase still stuck on her foot and her eyes only half lidded. Dried fruit was stuck over her in various places, and Ichabod silently made a note to restock soon. Chalchiutlicue's voice broke him out of thought rather quickly, however, and he looked up to try and meet her wobbly gaze.

"Hey, Icky!" She slurred before immediately doubling and vomiting all over her - and Ichabod's - legs.

And then she began to sway, and Ichabod moved quickly to use his body to catch her and keep her from falling into a puddle of her own vomit. She leaned into his warm feathers slightly, and mumbled drunkenly, "I'll clean it up." Ichabod sighed and closed his eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

"Icky, Icky, listen," Calamity mumbled, pushing herself off of her brother's shoulder slightly and pointing a wobbly finger at nothing in particular. "I just," She hiccuped, "You're a _really_ tall bird."

Ichabod sighed for what felt like the millionth time before nodding. He began to lead the reptile towards the ladder of his home, but without even taking five steps she stopped, bending over before her shoulders hitched painfully and she was sick, the hem of her skirt being ruined as she did so. She coughed once before straitening herself.

Her eyes caught Ichabod's for a second before she frowned. She took a few wobbly steps to her brother, then put her face far too close to his. He could smell the alcohol and vomit fresh on her breath.

"Icky, I threw up," She whispered, her face looking as if she was guilty of treason.

"Icky indeed," The crane mumbled, slipping his wing under his sister's arms in an attempt to hold her up. How he was going to get her into the house was past him.

"Chalchiutlicue, can you hold still a moment?" Ichabod asked, letting her go for a moment and stepping away. She stood there, shaking and wobbly on her feet, but standing. Ichabod quickly jumped off the ground and flapped, hovering just above Calamity before reaching down his talons and grabbing her arms.

"Woah." She mumbled as they flew.

Ichabod didn't remember his sister being this heavy, and basically threw her into the open window as he neared it. He dropped in after her, careful not to step on her where she lay on the floor.

He used his talons to help Chalchiutlicue sit up, then kneeled down beside her.

"Can you get in the bed, Chalchiutlicue?" Ichabod said steadily, trying to enunciate carefully. The girl quickly whipped her unsteady head towards her brother, and the anger in the movement caused Ichabod to remember the argument from earlier.

" _That's right! You're not my brother!"_

He shuddered, trying not to think about it.

"Uhm, ya." Calamity said, flipping her head towards Ichabod again. She stood up unsteadily, then simply flopped her entire body onto Ichabod's bed.

"You get yourself situated. I'll go fetch you some water."

Chalchiutlicue made a noise of recognition, raising her hand from where she was flopped on her stomach. Ichabod slowly stood, then brushed himself off from sitting on the dirty floor. He really would have to get a mop in here, he thought as he glanced at the floor. It shone in the moonlight, with the fresh bile stains making the dust even more noticeable.

Before he was even all the way standing, he heard Chalchiutlicue gag followed by the splatter of fresh sick on the bed and floor. He shuddered.

"And some cleaning supplies."

He was nearing the door as he heard his sister's voice call out.

"Icky, Icky wait," She mumbled, reaching a hand drunkenly towards her brother without opening her eyes at all. The older spirit stopped and turned towards his sister, hoping profusely that she had noticed the mess around her and was asking to move somewhere else - somewhere that was _not_ his bed. And then she growled a little, pushed off the bed, and stood, though she wasn't very steady. Ichabod moved to her quickly, hoping to catch her if she fell. She teetered forward just in time, and her head landed clumsily on Ichabod's right shoulder. He adjusted himself accordingly, moving forward enough to where his sister was no longer in danger of falling and willing himself ignore how her dress was now seeping with her last three meals. She made a soft noise before cracking her eyes open to look at her brother.

"Thank you, Icky," She mumbled, trying to push herself up and failing. She resigned to staying rested against her brother's shoulder. "I know you don't do puke."

Ichabod gave a little smile at hearing his sister thank him.

"That's what brothers are for, Chalchitlicue." He offered a smile, giving her a light pat with his wing. Instantly he felt her tense, and from her mouth came a tiny whining sound.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, "For… yelling. I was… stupid," Her eyes blinked a little as she got the words out. "You'll always be my big brother, Icky. Like it or not. And I love you."

At this Ichabod allowed himself to smile more than just a little. His sister rebelled; it was what she did. But that was okay. No matter what, she would always come back to him for support - her big brother.

"I… I love you too. Now come along, Chalchiutlicue," He sighed, a smile still on his face, "Let's get you cleaned up."

….…

The next morning Ichabod woke to the sound of groaning. He smirked from his make-shift nest on the floor as he listened to Calamity wake up.

He listened to her stand. He listened to her remain still and moan, and imagined she was clutching her head and stomach in pain as she did so. He listened to her take a few pained steps towards the door, wincing every time her foot made a slapping sound against the wood.

And then he listened to her stop. He listened to her back up a few paces to the mirror.

And he listened to her groan very loudly as she noticed her brand new nose ring.

* * *

 _Makeup or Breakup  
{Sixteen months later}_

Calamity leaned forward, examining her reflection. It wasn't too bad, she thought, observing the sparkly, golden eyeshadow.

Maybe she even liked it.

It matched her skin well. Went good with her eyes. And for her first time wearing makeup, she had done a decent job of applying it. She smiled down at her rippling reflection in the water, rubbing a smear of gold from the corner of her eye. Satisfied, she stood and grabbed her jacket, heading to the base of Ichabod's treehouse.

"Eh, Icky," she called, crossing her arms impatiently when he didn't answer. "Icky? Oi, Icky, ya in there?" The thomp of feet could be heard, along with what she assumed was Ichabod's muttering, before he threw the window open.

"What is it, Chalchiutlicue?" He asked, peering down at her.

"I'm gonna head on over t-"

"What is on your face?!" He demanded, catching sight of the gold shimmer.

"It's… just makeup, Icky," she said, looking at him quizzically. She didn't see why it was a big deal.

"Stay there." He ordered, walking away from the window. Calamity tapped her foot impatiently - Wrip was waiting for her. Ichabod returned a moment later, and threw something - a wet cloth, she discovered - that she easily caught.

"Take it off," he said firmly.

"What?"

"The 'makeup'. Take it off."

"But Ic-"

"Now."

She glared up at him, crossing her arms over her chest. " _Why?_ "

"Because!" He exclaimed. "It's immature, and you are _not_ going out like that."

"You can't tell me what to do with my body," she said in a low, level voice. Ichabod's over controlling attitude frustrated her to no end - she was sixteen! She was old enough to make her own choices.

"I'm still your guardian," he argued.

"I don't even live with you anymore!" She flung an arm toward the boat behind her for emphasis.

"Take it off." He reasserted, ignoring her protests. " _Now_."

Calamity just squinted up at him.

"Chalchiutlicue, don't make me come down there." She had no doubt he would.

So she made a sour face at him, raising the towel to wipe off the eyeshadow - only closing one eye at a time to maintain her glare.

"Thank you."

She continued to scowl even as he closed the window, only looking down when she heard him walk away. Calamity threw the rag over Ichabod's ladder, turning to sulk down the path. She considered going back to get the eyeshadow, but quickly dismissed the thought - she was already supposed to be at Wrip's place to help prepare for that afternoon's get-together.

She kicked up dust as she walked, letting out a soft growl. Ichabod had no right to tell her what she could or couldn't do with her body. She reached up a hand to finger her nose ring - his opinion hadn't stopped her in the past.

Calamity knocked at the door.

It quickly swung open, an excited - and slightly irritated - Wrip standing in the frame.

"There ya are! I was beginnin' to think you wouldn't show," she moved out of the door to let Calamity pass. "What kept ya so long?"

She sighed. "Icky."

"Well what did y'all do now?"

"He wouldn't let me wear the makeup you gave me," she said, following Wrip down the hall.

"Why not?"

"Said it was 'immature'." She plopped down on her friend's bed, ignoring the expression that crossed Wrip's face as the sheets were ruffled. "Ya wouldn't happen to have more, would ya?"

"I do." She replied, somewhat suspicious. She had no problem with lending the eyeshadow, but had a feeling Ichabod wouldn't approve. "Are you just gonna go against what Ichabod said an- well, course you are," she cut herself off. Chalchiutlicue had made it her point to defy Icky. If the older spirit had told her she couldn't wear makeup, then it was her mission to wear makeup.

Wrip sighed. "Help yourself." She pointed a thumb behind her to the various products thrown across a table. Calamity looked to where she was pointing, eyes going wide. There were dozens of bottles, jars, and brushes, their purposes all unknown to her.

"Uh… could… _you_ help me?" She asked timidly.

"Sure…" Wrip drawled - she didn't have anything else to do before guests arrived. And, she didn't entirely agree with Ichabod's opinion. "But," she quickly added. "if anyone asks, I had _no_ part in this."

Calamity moved to sit in a chair by the table. "Of course not," she agreed, grinning. She removed her hat, starting to twirl it on her finger. Wrip hurriedly snatched it.

"These are _expensive_ ," she said. "If you mess 'em up, Kitty won't find your remains."

Chalchiutlicue frowned, carefully placing her hands in her lap. She watched as Wrip collected different brushes and containers, setting them in front of her. "What do ya want me to do?" She asked, meeting Calamity's eyes in the mirror.

"Er… just do whatever you usually do."

"Alright," She said, glancing over the numerous products that _would not_ work - most of it wasn't made for blue skin.

She raked the pile of cream colored items aside, explaining to calamity what the others did. "This," she pointed to a small box, "is eyeshadow. You want the gold, right?" Chalchiutlicue nodded. "This is mascara. And this is lipstick." She arranged several small tubes in a line.

"So, which are ya gonna do first?"

"Eyeshadow." Wrip held up a small brush. "Close your eyes." Calamity did as she was told, nervously trying to hide her giddy - though slightly uncomfortable - grin as the other girl leaned in close.

Wrip applied the gold powder as best as she could with Calamity's restless movements.

"Would ya hold still?" she placed her hand on the back of Calamity's head to keep her in place.

Calamity just huffed. She didn't like makeup, but she had a point to prove. She could stand it for a few hours. And… having Wrip help wasn't all that bad.

"There." Wrip - to Calamity's disappointment - removed her hand. "You can open 'em now."

She did, slowly, and blinked several times, feeling the odd, sticky sensation. But it looked great, she noted, as she turned to the mirror.

"Turn 'round here," Wrip said, stopping Calamity from making awkward faces at her reflection. Calamity froze, eyebrows raised and head tilted back to better see the eyeshadow. She sheepishly turned back to face Wrip.

"What's that one for?" She asked, watching as the other spirit gathered some mascara on a brush.

"It's to make your eyelashes look bigger," Wrip explained.

"Oh." She wouldn't know. She barely even _had_ eyelashes.

"Now, you're gonna need to keep your eyes open real wide while I do this. Look up."

Calamity did. It was an awkward position, with Wrip leaning in close to see what she was doing, her warm mammal breath brushing Calamity's cheeks. She blushed, shifting in her chair.

"Hold still!"

"Oi, you're breathing on my face!"

"Do you want me to do this or not?!"

Calamity tapped her foot uncomfortably, trying not to concentrate on the proximity of Wrip's face.

"There," Wrip said, finally finished with the mascara. Calamity eased back forward, and turned again to the mirror. It looked odd. Not necessarily bad, but… different.

She looked down at the lipstick Wrip motioned to.

"Which one do ya want?" Wrip asked. She followed Calamity's gaze to the tube with a bright red splotch of color on the top. "Ya want the blazing red one, don't you?" She sighed, ears falling back.

"Oh, yeah." Chalchiutlicue smirked.

 _Ichabod's gonna lose it_ , she thought, surrendering the lipstick. "Do ya want me to hel-"

"I can do it." Calamity wanted to avoid anymore bunny breath on her face. She leaned over the table to get closer to the mirror, hesitantly dragging the color over her lips. Not having defined lips, she tried her best to fill the area where a human's would be.

Wrip watched from behind the chair, wincing as Calamity's shaky, inexperienced hand went to work. It was painful to see, really, and she wished she would've been allowed to do it herself. "You've got to… no, don't do that… ya can't… oh m-"

"Quiet," Calamity hissed, intently watching her reflection. It had turned out to be much harder than she had anticipated, and, to be honest, it didn't look too great.

After several strenuous minutes - and realizing that she couldn't make it any better - she sat back, catching Wrip's concerned look in the mirror.

"I'll… be right back," Wrip said, heading to another room. She returned a moment later carrying a bowl of water and a cloth.

"It was a valiant effort," she wrung the towel out over the bowl, "but that simply will not do." She kneeled in front of Calamity to better reach her face, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. Chalchiutlicue shifted uncomfortably, trying again not to focus on how close Wrip's face was.

"Don't move," Wrip warned, reaching up her hand to shave off certain areas of the lipstick. Calamity looked around awkwardly, not sure _what_ to do with her eyes, as Wrip delicately shaped it.

She bounced her foot impatiently, feeling her cheeks heat up as Wrip's soft hand teased her lips. "Done," Wrip said, running her thumb under Calamity's lip one last time. "What do ya think?" She asked, sitting back for Calamity to see the mirror.

"Oi, it looks good." Chalchiutlicue wasn't especially fond of how it looked, but for her purposes it would do fine.

"Good. Guests should be here anytime now." She stood, placing the bowl down on the table. Calamity watched as she set about replacing lids and setting things back in their spot. She decided to try some small talk.

"You look… nice today," she commented, scanning over Wrip's eloquent form. She quickly bit her tongue.

"Thank you!" Wrip smiled fondly down at her dress, running a hand over the smooth pink fabric. "Vinkle got this for me." Calamity let out a sigh, relieved that Wrip hadn't noticed it wasn't the _dress_ she had been talking about.

There was a knock at the door. "Come on in!" Wrip called. She checked her reflection - quickly fluffing her bangs - before she started down the hall, Calamity close behind.

Kitty had just walked in, two dishes precariously balanced on her arm, when the two made it to the main room. "Good evenin'," she greeted, pushing the door shut.

"Do you need any help?" Wrip offered.

"No, I think I've got it," Kitty said before she caught sight of Calamity. She froze, taking in the sight - Calamity had never been very feminine, and it seemed odd for her to be wearing so much makeup.

"I don't even want to know," she decided, hurrying past the two and into the kitchen.

"How long do ya think it'll be 'fore Ichabod gets here?" Wrip asked after Kitty had left the room. Calamity looked to the pendulum clock hung on the wall - it was two minutes until the set arrival time. Ichabod was never late.

"He'll be here soon."

No sooner had she spoke than Ichabod's distinct, polite knocking could be heard. Wrip started for the door, leaving Calamity to desperately try not to stare at her as she walked.

"Hey, Ichabod," Wrip greeted, opening the door for him.

"Good afternoon," he returned. "Have you seen Chal- _Chalchiutlicue_!?" His voice rose toward the end, noticing Calamity. Ichabod closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. His sister looked _horrendous_. Absolutely _ridiculous_. He let out his breath as a tense, weary sigh, and decided it best to avoid any secondhand embarrassment.

"I," he spun on his heel, "will be outside."

* * *

 _Skinny Dipping_

 _{Seven months later}_

Calamity flung a towel over her shoulder, rushing through her curtain door. Icky had told her several times to hurry, and had went on to meet their friends without her. She, of course, was running late.

She sped along the river, heading to a point where the water collected into a pond. It was the group's favorite place for swimming, and with the warm weather they had eagerly scheduled a date to go.

Calamity finally reached the opening in the woods where the pond was. She slowed to a stop beside Icky, heaving and dragging her towel the last few steps.

"Eh… Icky…" she gasped. "Did I… miss anything?"

He was in human form - wet feathers weren't a very pleasant thing - with his long, thin arms crossed over his chest. "No, nothing much." He noticed something. "Chalchiutlicue," he questioned. " _Where_ is your swimsuit?"

"My… swimsuit?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yes, Chalchiutlicue, your swimsuit!" _Oh please say you brought it_ , he begged silently. _Oh please, please say-_

"I didn't bring it."

" _What?!"_ Heshrieked, drawing attention from the others. "We came here to go _swimming_! And you didn't even think to bring it?!"

"Nope."

Ichabod buried his head in his hands. He had told her. He had told her so many times "Chalchiutlicue, bring your swimsuit" "don't forget your swimsuit".

And she had forgotten it.

"It's alright, Icky," she said calmly, sitting her towel and hat on the ground. "I don't need it."

"What do you mean you do-" it then dawned on him.

" _Don't you dare!_ " It was something he told her often. One of his most overused phrases. And yet, he meant it every time.

"Relax, Icky-" She waved her hand at him in a carefree manner. "it's not like they've never seen me naked."

 _No. they've seen you naked far_ too many _times_.

"Chalchiutlicue, keep your clothes on! You are _sixteen_ young lady - far too old to-!" He was stopped by her top colliding with his face. He let it fall to the ground, panickedly spinning away from her and shielding his eyes. " _Put your top on!_ "

There was a rustle of fabric, and he highly doubted it was her shirt.

"Chalchiutlicue, I am giving you to the count of three…" he said frantically, voice raising higher.

"One… two…" he drawled out each word. Then, after a pause "three."

He stood there for a minute, debating whether it was safe to turn around. He decided firmly on "no" when her pants hit his back, the leg staying hooked over his shoulder.

"Chalchiutlicue," Ichabod hissed. He removed her clothing from his shoulder, holding it between his forefinger and thumb and extended it toward her, keeping his face turned.

"On. Now."

He waited. And waited. After several long moments without an answer, he hesitantly turned around.

And was shot in the face with water.

From Calamity's mouth.

Undoubtedly containing her saliva.

He let out a startled, disdained sound, using her pants to wipe the water - and drool - from his face. After wiping his eyes, he opened them… but very quickly averted them. She was standing in front of him, completely stripped, with a soaked, very _smug_ face.

Ichabod wanted to lay in the warm sun. He wanted to have a relaxing afternoon. None of the others seemed to care that his sixteen-year-old sister was running around stark-naked.

So he dropped her pants, and flung his arms in the air.

" _Fine_."

He marched over to where Kajortoq was laid on the ground, and plopped down beside her. Ichabod closed his eyes and counted out five deep breaths. _Why_ , he wondered, _do I even bother?_

But the answer came quickly. A reason that he always kept in the front of his mind.

He bothered, because he cared.

* * *

 _Accidents Happen_

 _{One year later}_

This time, Calamity didn't really _mean_ to go against her brother's word. Well, not really. She _wanted_ to go off and explore in Hatfield while Huey introduced all the spirits to the chief. She hated standing with the others, _especially_ after she made a suggestion and was told to "let the grown ups talk." She was _seventeen,_ that's old enough to be considered an adult, right?

And so as Kitty shook hands with the Chief, Calamity tugged on her brother's necklace to get his attention.

"Icky, I'm gonna go look around, alright?" She whispered, hoping not to disturb the rest of the group. Ichabod sighed.

"Chalchiutlicue, don't you dare get yourself into any trouble. Meet us back here before sundown, and _be careful._ Don't come back here drunk or in trouble with the law, Chalchiutlicue," He whispered back, only taking his eyes off the 'adult' conversation for a moment to give his sister a look that said "I'm not playing." Chalchiutlicue nodded and shot her brother with a finger gun as she scampered off, her tongue sticking out of her mouth the slightest bit. Ichabod sighed, hoping that Chalchiutlicue would take him seriously and not go out and get into trouble.

Well, for his information, she didn't get _drunk._

She had wandered aimlessly for about ten minutes, not knowing where she was going but glad to be away from those who still saw her as a child. Of course, she knew Ichabod meant well - She _was_ the second youngest of their group, afterall, and he _had_ raised her - but that didn't mean it hurt any less to be seen as too young to help.

She wandered, her arms crossed and her feet kicking up loose dirt, mumbling angrily to herself as she did so.

It wasn't her fault she came across a small alley that was clouded by smoke.

It wasn't her fault that that smoke happened to be marijuana.

Calamity was confused, really - she didn't know if something was on fire, or if something else bad was happening - and so she carefully walked into the cloud of smoke, preparing for the worst, with Tlaloc's fork clutched in her right hand just in case.

But when she entered the smoke, all she saw… were humans. Tired looking humans, with rolled up paper in their hands, blowing smoke out of their mouths and nostrils in fancy shapes and patterns. They looked... calm, happy even, with half lidded eyes and the corners of their mouths still turned up from a past joke. They were talking, slow and philosophically. It was deep, and intense, and yet Calamity still saw a few laughs here and there from the two in the far back. Calamity knew what this was. She wasn't naive; she had visited her old friends in Hollow enough to know what getting high was, and the smell definitely gave it away. She had never done it herself, but she knew what it was. And she knew that she aimed to try it one day, but she wasn't planning on that day being _this_ day.

"Oi, kids," She called, careful to sound grown up around the humans that were more than likely her age. "Whatchu up to back here?"

The group in front of her stopped and looked, a horrified look on the front and foremost male.

"Are you… a… lizard?" He asked, his voice slow and drawling. Chalchiutlicue took a moment before speaking.

"Uhm, ya." The boy's eyes became wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"Woah. Dude."

The smoke was still everywhere, and Calamity was beginning to feel… funny. Not quite bad, but… Everything was becoming a little hazy, and everything was just a tad… to the left. She felt disconnected, and her head was becoming stuffy. And so she laughed, just a little, but then it wouldn't stop, and she was laughing - hard and uncontrollable, and that caused the leader of this group to laugh too.

It wasn't her fault that reptiles could get high from simply being in the presence of the toxic smoke.

She didn't know how long she had been there. It had to have been a while; she was talking to the group of teenagers around her, actually feeling _good_ for the first time in months. But at the same time, there was that underlying feeling of panic, a heartbeat that was a little bit too fast and joints that were a little to stiff.

And then there was a stomp, and a group of birds that had been feeding at the opening of the alley scattered.

"CHALCHIUTLICUE."

The group in front of the young spirit gasped, and, at the sudden command to "SCATTER!" by the leader, they were all gone, leaving Calamity dazed in a cloud of smoke.

"Chalchiutlicue, I told you one thing. Do you remember what that was?" Ichabod didn't give the girl time to respond as he came stalking over to her. "I told you not to get yourself into trouble. Do you even _know_ how sensitive your lungs are?! How could you be so.. _irresponsible_ to be around so much smoke?!"

Calamity stood still and blinked.

"How… did you know where I was?" She mumbled, though it came out as more of a statement than a question.

"The Chief invited us to lunch." He paused. " _All_ of us. I had to come find you and bring you back." He paused again, this time sniffing the air. A sudden realization crossed his face before he gasped, his mouth gaping. "Chalchiutlicue, you _didn't dare."_

The reptile offered her brother a nervous smile, her shoulders shrugging. Ichabod covered his face with his wings for a moment in anguish before snapping up and looking his sluggish sister dead in the eyes.

"Today?! Really?!" He whispered with enough force to topple an entire city, "You just _had_ to smoke?!"

"I didn't actually smoke, Icky, I was just… here while they did." She was very aware of her brother's feathers at that point, and moved forward slowly, taking on of the feathers on his right wing between two delicate fingers. Ichabod stopped.

"Icky, did you know… how... soft these are?" Calamity said softly, looking on at Ichabod's feathers with curiosity. Ichabod made a tiny whining noise.

"Every time we have something important, you do something like this. Every time! Do I not get a break?!" He shouted at the sky in a mock-whisper. He took a deep breath, then looked back at his sister rather than the sky.

"Chalchiutlicue, we still must go to lunch. The Chief is expecting us, and so help me, you _will_ be on your best behavior."

The girl beside him squinted her already half-lidded eyes before making a face.

"I always behave, Ichabod." She said, her voice heavy as she leaned towards him. The older spirit sighed, knowing this to be everything but true and began to walk.

"Come along, Chalchiutlicue."

…..

Lunch went very smoothly at first. With the whole group chatting and getting to know the higher-up members of Hatfield that the Chief had brought to accompany her, no one really noticed Calamity acting any differently. Well, other than Ichabod, and he had an itching suspicion that Kitty had caught on, too, judging by the way she was eyeing the reptile beside him.

Calamity had spent the meal eating as much as she could manage, only slowing when Ichabod held her hand down with his own in his human form, and looking around with wide eyes. She looked quite frightened and disoriented, and honestly Ichabod was surprised Kitty was the only one who had caught on.

"Huey's just the best, isn't he?" The Chief of Hatfield smiled, patting the coyote on the head. Huey grinned, happy that his friends were making a good first impression.

And then Calamity leaned over to her brother, her eyes still wide and her breathing heavy.

"He's gonna kill us," She whispered. Ichabod turned very slowly to look at his sister with a look of confusion, and across the table, Kitty shot them a look.

"Icky, Icky listen, Huey's gonna kill us, we gotta go, 'e'll do it," She whispered frantically, grabbing at her brother's hair. Ichabod sighed.

"No, he's not, Chalchiutlicue. This is what drugs do to you. You're simply paranoid." As Ichabod said this, he could feel Calamity basically vibrating beside him.

Kitty glared again, then shifted her eyes to the door. She stood slowly, saying a quiet "Excuse me for a moment," As she did so. Ichabod waited for a moment, then followed suit.

"Excuse me as well, madam," He said graciously, bowing to the Chief as he did so. "I must fetch something from outside." He kicked his sister under the table as he stood, causing her to stand as well. He looked at her and silently urged her to excuse herself as well. She wasn't quite so tactful.

"I gotta pee." She blurted before walking quickly out of the tent.

As soon as all three were outside, Kitty took Ichabod by the ear and Calamity by her fringe and dragged them farther from the tent.

"What in the name of the old man was that?!" She said forcefully, her hands on her hips as the two siblings in front of their massaged their respective hurt pride.

Ichabod straightened.

" _Someone_ decided it would be a good idea to go get high before the meal." He huffed, crossing his arms and looking disapprovingly at his little sister. She gathered up all of her strength and punched him square in the nose. He recoiled and put both hands over his nose, glaring at Calamity.

"Hey, now, hands to yourselves." Kitty scolded before looking back to Calamity. "Now honey you better get to explainin' what you were thinkin' today. I have half a mind to tan your backside for almost ruinin' this for Huey."

Ichabod decided to remain quiet about how no one but the three outside had noticed Calamity's estrangement.

"It wasn't on purpose!" The lizard in question shouted, throwing her hands in front of her for emphasis. "No one told me I'd be affected from being in the crossfires!"

Kitty looked her dead in the eyes, not believing her.

"You mean to tell me, your tolerance is so low that you got high as the hills simply from walkin' near some smoke."

Calamity nodded, her lidded eyes looking back to the tent as she did so, obviously fearful about her previous idea that Huey would kill her, and Ichabod nodded as well, a disapproving look still apparent on his face.

Kitty put a hand to her face, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"You two are gonna be the death of me."

* * *

 _Please ignore the mistakes I probably made in astronomy. I'm trying, okay,,,_

Mc-Awsome and I are both in love with Betsy Lee's No Evil - If you haven't already (first, why are you here?) go ahead and check it out!

 _Anyways, here's a_ r _lovely little list:_

 _ **Viva La Revolution**_

 _I Believe This is Your's {working title: No Clothes McGee} - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 5_

 _-Kitty is 10_

 _-Icky is 11_

 _SnowShine - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 6_

 _-Icky is 12_

 _-Huey is 11_

 _Star Gazing - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 6_

 _-Icky 12, almost 13_

 _Stripper {working title: No Clothes McGee pt 2} - McAwsome_

 _-Calamity is 7_

 _-Corn is 3_

 _-Kitty is 12_

 _-Huey is 12_

 _-Wrip is 11_

 _-Paula is 13_

 _-Icky is 13_

 _-Vinkle is 13_

 _I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream {working title: Brainfreeze} - McAwsome_

 _-Calamity is 9_

 _-Icky is 15_

 _Dead Man's Drop - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 12_

 _-Icky is 18_

 _The Great Piercing Debacle of Scourosi {working title: she drunk} - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 14_

 _-Icky is 20_

 _**note she actually does love that nose ring she just knows how much trouble she'll be in_

 _Makeup or Breakup - McAwsome_

 _-Calamity is early 16_

 _-Icky is 22_

 _-Wrip is 20_

 _Skinny Dipping - McAwsome_

 _-Calamity is 16_

 _-Icky is 22_

 _Accidents Happen - The-Singular-Peep_

 _-Calamity is 17_

 _-Icky is 23_


End file.
